Her Guardian Angel - Swan Queen
by KSQ
Summary: With Snow and Charming dead, young Emma's life is guarded and protected by the one woman she deeply admires for her mysterious ways. As the years unfold, a glorious relationship develop between the two. But as a friendship blossoms into romance, can Regina forget her heartbreak caused by Maleficent to love Emma as much as she wants?
1. Chapter 1

**[Fairy Tale Land]**

The lights within the castle walls flickered dangerously, flames behind shades blown out by something present, something evil and uninvited. It was lurking in the shadows and it really wasn't supposed to be there at all. A dark presence that had narrow slits for eyes and no heart. It wasn't supposed to be in this world or any other world but buried underground, in the pits of hell because that's where demons inhabited. Dancing to the tune of the devil's song and cackling around fires that burned bodies stained from sin.

She was no match for whatever it was.

Black cloak flapping around black, knee high leather boots, fists clenched, a woman of enough power strode forward. Her brown eyes were on fire and so was the racing of a heart that had grown softer from reconciliation. When wars had raged through two kingdoms, never seeming to come to an end, at some point, a white flag was lifted.

They had put their differences aside and had worked to better their union as a family, encouraging the growing bond that she was never really familiar with.

The Charmings had welcomed her with love and understanding.

So when the news had shattered her silence spent in front of a warming fire merely moments ago, the Queen had no choice. She had to act quickly and to do what must be done. As much as she could do, that is, to aid in eliminating the threat posed by something not from this world. But a demon from hell.

It was coming.

She could feel it, casting a net around the area as the guards fell to their slumber in a split of a second.

Was she prepared?

Would she ever be prepared to face danger and to cut it down with her weak flow of magic in comparison to what that...thing...contained?

It had to be attempted.

Regina reached the master chambers and her bosom heaved whilst taking in a deep breath. To brace herself. To form some kind of preparation before entering a room that obviously was about to be ravished by a beast who was blood thirsty. With eyes as black as coal and skin of a reptilian texture. Fingers that curled and shot dark magic at the most innocent of hearts, only to have them writhe in pain all because he could not understand the simplest of things.

The Dark One could not understand the meaning of love.

Hands encased in black leather gloves pushed or rather shoved open the double doors and the sight that greeted her was enough to make the Queen's heart stop.

The monster had already frequented the room.

The shock that washed over her was of a cold nature, like being swept through with a gush of icy wind. Having your insides become frozen, the beating of your heart dulled to being nonexistent and the fear of not knowing instantly what had occurred was growing. But she knew what happening. Regina knew and because of that awareness, it dawned upon her that the time had come finally. The prophecy was unfolding.

Charming was just falling to the floor, eyes wide and the scent of death was already in the room.

His sword now coated in blood had been shoved through the very part where the most powerful organ other than the brain resided. Falling and falling then a thud. David's head lolled back and there was a clap of thunder coming from the skies that were turning gray.

"He's...here," Snow choked, lips coated in her blood. She stared at Regina. She was curled up and already dying. The light in her eyes were dying. "He's...already...here...Regina."

"Where?" she couldn't even recognize her own voice for it sounded so distant, the ringing in her ears growing louder.

Snow beckoned for the brunette to draw nearer with a white glove stained red. There was so much pain in those eyes when the Queen stooped gracefully to welcome the other woman's last words. So much pain in a pair of eyes that always shone with hope and everything cheerful.

"He...wants...her," Snow White sputtered, struggling to breathe. "You must not...let him...have...her." The child. She was speaking about the child.

"Emma." Brown orbs grew wide. She turned to consider David surrounded in his own blood. "Where is she?"

"The curse is coming."

"Where is she?" Regina's chest heaved. Where was the child? Was she in the room, hidden somewhere? Had the demon already snatched her?

"When the curse comes, we'll..." Snow's voice was dying out like a candle's light struggling on the last flame. "We'll be dead. Regina...you must...find her. Find her for us and...watch over her. Keep her safe...she's yours."

"I will," the brunette croaked.

"Promise me," the Princess sputtered, "Regina promise me that you'll look…after…her. You'll stay close to her and you will never, ever let her go. Promise…me."

"I promise," the older woman whispered.

"Remember…the…prophecy," Snow choked on her own blood. The wound in her midsection was slanted upwards, the greenest color gown was slowly staining red. "Remember…what…was said. Remember, Regina. There will come a time when…" her breath was leaving, "when she will…need you….the most. Stay with her."

The fingers that held onto the Queen's right hand slackened. With one last heave, Snow's chest stopped rising and falling.

"Where is she, Snow?" she captured such a pale face and give the younger woman a small shake. "Snow!"

But lo and behold, both the Prince and the Princess were dead to that world.

Which left only one other little being that was surely concealed well and must be found.

Rising and unfolding herself but with the sharpest pain in her chest, Regina wasted no time. Somehow it seemed that the Dark One had completed his destruction on a very important family and had moved on to the one thing his demented soul had been planning for ages.

The curse.

Somehow the little babe was the least of his worries, unless he was still on the hunt for the product of True Love.

When Regina did find her, it was after a fatiguing search through the castle. Flinging open wooden wardrobes and falling to her knees to check under beds. Tearing apart rooms with the wave of a hand and listening for the mewling sound of a little creature that had come into this world with such an innocent soul.

She remembered when they had first set eyes on each other.

It was such a beautiful moment for her, when Snow had offered the squirming bundle that wouldn't stop crying into the Queen's arms. Regina remembered how frightened she was, from holding the beginning of life, something she would never be able to create. Not in this lifetime and never in another world. And then the little child stopped crying, stopped fussing. Emerald eyes had fixated upon her with such intensity, she felt slightly intimidated.

Emma.

Emma made her realize that there could be hope in life. That sometimes our hearts are broken and we fight wars. But in the event of a child, one can just stop the fighting and the bloodshed and drown in the sincerity, in the innocence of an awakening. Of knowing that this little soul had slipped into the world, with a clean record and without the stain of sin or pain. An angel that must be protected and when the time came, life would turn and twist her little heart.

The Queen somehow felt an attachment to the child and this connection led her to it.

When the little baby was found, she was swathed in a yellow wool blanket and resting inside a wooden trunk with vents in the side walls. It was startling to discover that as soon as her gloved hands rested on the latch, the purple haze of magic swirled around it. And there was a distinct click. The lid lifted slowly whilst brown eyes widened.

How the Charmings had used such a force they never welcomed, it was rather puzzling at first. Until Regina realized that this must be the fairies at work.

But there, just there, with her little emerald eyes peering upwards was the little baby girl.

At first, she was so hesitant to reach down and wrap her arms around the little body. She was frightened of touching the little angel who gurgled and curled those tiny fingers into a fist.

"Give her to me," came the voice of the devil from behind. He was here. Heart racing, she realized one thing; that the curse had already been cast and it was coming. "Give me the child and be gone, your Majesty."

"Never," Regina inhaled deeply. Her red stained lips were licked. "Leave her be."

"Don't make me angry." He cackled from behind her and adrenaline kicked in.

Without wasting any time, her hands reached down, and captured the tiny bundle. Even in the process of lifting Emma up, the color of her magic, oh so purple and tickling the baby's face swirled around them. Emma batted and gurgled. And even before he could get to them, could stop them, they were gone.

.

.

 **[Storybrooke, Maine]**

She always thereafter wished that the child's upbringing was outside of that dreadful town. It had become like a mental asylum with each passing day where they lived the same memories over and over again. Faces passed each other at the same time and the clock in the tower never worked. Certain things were missing and stories never told. Fifteen years back was a blank. No one remembered anything.

Yet Regina remembered everything.

It was her curse, as he oh so gently put it after the brunette stormed in his office, the Mayor's office with the door slamming in her wake. Slamming gloved fists upon the polished oak desk, the rattle of things did upset him but she had had enough. With a demented mind that was slowly cracking into a million pieces, Regina could no longer hold onto her sanity, whilst she remembered and they didn't. Whilst she felt the pain they could not. Whilst she was left with nothing but a hole in her heart because he had done things his way.

She was now reduced to the owner of a boutique that carried the latest fashions and an abundance of makeup brands. Most of them, Regina had no knowledge of but they were of impressive quality. However, as time went by and the routine activities became easier to manage, it wasn't so bad. It wasn't the position she now held that bruised her ego and mind but the status the Dark One had cemented for himself.

Gold was the Mayor and strutted around a town that he controlled as a king.

No matter where their lives led, in any realm as it may seem, the Dark One always set up the board with all favors on his side. And it was no different in Storybrooke.

When the Charmings had made her the baby's guardian since that tragic day of their deaths, the new Mayor of the town had altered everything.

Can you just imagine the pain the Queen felt when she discovered that the child had been adopted by Doctor Whale and his wife, no other than Red Riding Hood? Of all the years she had lived, never had she felt such torment in coming across the happy couple pushing a yellow stroller with the infant snuggled inside. That little angelic face immediately turning as if a connection was achieved and their eyes met and lingered.

Regina felt as if her heart had been ripped into two.

Whale had been a most dear friend to her over the years before the curse. Trying to aide in the revival of her lost love Daniel and a trusted friend when not manipulated by the demon. But she had been hesitant to approach him, until one day after her routine sitting in the park just by the pond, their eyes met. And when he stopped the stroller, and stared, familiarity passed between them. She knew that look, meeting a friend again and regaining memories spent together.

It would appear as if he had been a victim of the curse she been washed over with as well.

"Dear me, is that you?" he drew nearer and his voice was just a whisper, moving lips shielded by a hand.

"Yes," she stared, hands neatly folded in her lap, back as stiff as a poker. "I gather you can recall everything as well?"

Whale ran a hand over his face and sunk into the wooden bench. The absence of Ruby somehow created a sense of calm on the brunette's nerves for they had never been close as acquaintances could get in the other realm. Not that the woman would have remembered any of it since all the inhabitants of the town had been given new lives. But just resting her brown eyes upon the yellow stroller with the sleeping occupant was enough to dull the ache in the Queen's heart.

"You have no idea what it's been like," Whale protested, slumped into the seat, eyes focused on the water before them. "Regina, I have been going crazy with...this...all of this."

She chuckled. "I can imagine. You have a wife now."

"I woke up," the man next to her stared, "and I was a husband. I was told that we were married and we couldn't have kids. And we adopted this...angel."

Her lips were bitten because the baby stirred and a little fist was lifted. Surely she could lean forward a bit and cast her eyes upon the angelic face? It wouldn't be a crime, would it? That little face had only been seen from across such distance for so many months and to have the offspring of True Love just a foot away, Regina was curious to know how the child had changed.

"What is her name?" she inquired after, wondering if that had been altered as well.

"Oh you mean the kid?"

"Yes." She still stayed in her seat, catching the gurgles emanating from the stroller.

"Well I was told...that her name is Emma. It says so on her blanket. This yellow one we have back home."

"It is," she croaked, smiling, eyes glassy. "That is her name. Emma."

"I mean, do you know who she is? Where she came from? Do you know anything at all about her, about any of this...atrocity?" Whale's eyes were wide and it was obvious that he seemed to still be lost in the functioning of the curse.

Regina made him swear that day, on his life that he would keep the intensity of the secret buried deep down. No matter what, the tale was not to be related to anyone else, not even his new wife. She turned those eyes upon him and made a connection, showing how genuine her words were, how pure the concern was for the child because it was a divine thing to behold. The Queen who had fought battles and stained her record with bloodshed was really connected to another little soul in a way she still could not decipher.

"Promise me," she whispered, and Whale stared back without speaking. "Promise me that you'll look after her as if she's your own. It's not that I bestow this responsibility on you forcefully. But it is because of the tragedy surrounding the beginning of her life."

"So they're...dead." He had to ask. "They're not here or anywhere else."

"No," eyes lowered, she bit her lips.

"Dear God," he heaved out a sigh and glanced around. Whale licked his lips. "The poor child. What a sweet angel. What a little babe. And to have lost both parents."

"She hasn't lost everything as...yet," Regina found herself saying, eyes resting on the stroller's little yellow shed pulled forward to shade the child from the sun. "She still has...someone."

"So based on the way you all mended your ways and so forth, so forth," he fished, noting the color in her cheeks, and how the child was gazed at, "Snow and David would have wanted you to...be close to her?"

"I made a promise." Gloved fingers curled upon her lap. She was smiling. "I made a promise to her mother that I would watch over her, for eternity. That I would do whatever it will take to protect her from any harm. And that is exactly what I intend to do."

 **xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Two months after, Regina was christened to be little Emma's guardian or as we would best know the title, 'godmother'. Red had no problem with the move because she thought of it as a simpler name for a second mother and a nanny when the need arose. And oh did the time often come to hand the baby over to her guardian.

For many afternoons whilst Red worked up to eight o'clock in the Diner, Regina collected the little child at directly five o'clock from Saint Mary's daycare unit that was run by the nuns. It was like clockwork. She would close off her rather simple boutique that was frequented by ladies of all statures and pushing on her sunglasses, the road was taken. The Dark One did not magic her a car as fancy as his Mercedes Benz in that asylum he had created. Therefore with flat black shoes on, she would take the road without a protest.

Emma taught Regina how to be patient and calm.

The time they spent together was probably the best moments she had ever had in her entire life that had been tormented and twisted. It would appear that the little baby at fourteen months old could completely sense what mood the Queen was in and she would often howl when a bad energy was felt. At times, the brunette would take the yellow baby carrier into her small apartment and she would deposit the wide eyed infant upon the red leather, two cushioned sofa.

As soon as the Queen proceeded to unzip her dress, Emma would begin to gurgle away in baby language.

"Yoo mee ahh rahh coo."

Regina grew accustomed to the way they communicated and after some time, it wasn't that frustrating. "Yes. I understand."

"Meeeee."

She slipped out of her tailored purple dress and neatly hung it up, closing the wardrobe door. "I suppose that's what you think of me. So that will do for now."

"See meee wooo caaaa."

Brown eyes turned to notice fists waving in the air, legs contained in a red onesie were kicking wildly. "I do fancy apples as well. But you have not the teeth as yet to chew on such a delicacy. Perhaps I could have you sample a bit of apple juice instead?"

"Ooo!" the kicking grew faster and the carrier shook.

Very soon, the baby was curled into the crook of her arm whilst she eased the mouth of the feeding bottle between pink lips. And the sucking sound that followed suggested that Emma immediately took quite a liking to the juice. Afterwards, Red had to stock up on the particular flavor of water just to soothe the child's appetite. To follow such an acquired taste, slices of apples were chewed on whilst she grew out her first little teeth. Regina marveled over the influence she had over the young soul. And Whale could not help but wish that somehow, things had been a little different.

But it is strange how life is plotted for us, isn't it?

Had Regina been the mother of Emma, then the bond would have grown stronger in a different kind of way. Oftentimes, there remained a longing for her to see the child every day because distance was heartbreaking. It was felt. The brunette would sit in her boutique and idly aid fatiguing customers with clothes she could care less about whilst everything within her mind revolved around Emma.

Red noticed this and believed that it was best for her at least to be allowed more bonding time with her adopted child. So suddenly, the nuns were greeted by the tall woman with red highlights in her hair every afternoon at five. From there, Emma would be taken to the Diner and supervised whilst Red hustled around to customers. And because of this, a conversation unfolded that turned the two brunettes against each other for a very long time.

"Well I adopted her," Lucas said warily, trying to pat her cheeks down with powder from a compact case, lips puckering up. "I'm her mother, yeah?"

Regina blinked. "Are you really?"

Their eyes connected. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you obviously have no experience whatsoever in raising a child." She wanted to suitably add reference to the other woman's prowling around in her wolf form but chose not to. "With a delicate touch, Emma needs as much attention as she can get."

"Look, get out of my hair, okay?" Lucas acted up, hands planted on her hips. "I'm working my ass off every day to make my family work. And so is her dad. We don't sit our lazy asses down whole day without doing anything. There's a baby to feed along with two other mouths in this place."

"Working up to eight isn't quite ideal for a child's upbringing." Regina ran a gloved finger across the window's ledge within the apartment Whale shared with Ruby.

"What the hell do you know about being a mother, huh?" Ruby was direct. "You don't even have a child, do you? Why don't you stop focusing on my baby so much and go get a guy or something? Fall in love," she gestured to the door. "Roll around in bed and make one yourself instead of trying to take control of mine."

"She isn't yours," Regina's fists were clenched, brown eyes on fire. Her chest heaved and an aching heart was sliced with pain.

"Newsflash, lady. She is mine. I adopted her. You're just a...nobody."

"After all the times I have watched her for you," Regina said, trying to keep a lid on her sass because this was a delicate situation. "After all I have done to aid you in her upbringing."

"I'm telling you now. I don't want you to do anymore. I can handle this on my own and I don't need help from a creepy lady who doesn't have a life. So go get one before the next thing I know, you're missing and so is my baby. You're too attached to her and she doesn't need that right now. She needs me. So go along, make a life for yourself and leave us alone."

She left that afternoon without even saying goodbye to Emma who stared at the flutter of black hair before the door closed. The baby stared and grew miserable that night and many nights to come. Sleep wouldn't come, no matter how much Lucas soothed her. Emerald eyes grew red from crying and her hoarse screams drifted through the windows, late at nights to a point where even Whale grew frustrated.

After two weeks of not seeing the baby, Whale suddenly strode through Regina's door, hugging the yellow carrier.

"Look, I don't know what you can do, or what it will take. But please," he threw up his hand after depositing the baby into the chair, "please make her stop crying. I beg of you, your Majesty."

"Shh," Regina said, eyes never leaving the squirming infant, "do not address me as such. We must take precaution."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed and went to the window, flung it open and took deep breaths of fresh air. "Take precaution, my ass. I haven't slept in days."

The crying had become imprinted in his mind after so many days, so that when the silence filled the room, he was sure that it could be a figment of his imagination. Upon turning around and noticing the Queen rocking the child within her arms, Whale was sure of one thing from that moment; that something connected the two of them and it could not be explained at that point.

.

.

For four years though, Ruby set her foot down on the meeting of the two. Regina hardly ever did see the child and when she did, it was always in the presence of the mother. In addition to that, Whale could not stand in the way. He wanted anything but separation between the two but gave in to Ruby's demands.

Emma grew to become a child of such beauty, her round face contained the prettiest features of all. Her locks of blonde hair grew out and tumbled over little shoulders whilst she hunched over book after book, becoming engrossed in reading. At such a young age, her mind was racing with so many thoughts, and she had a knack for seeking out adventures. The lady with the dark hair became a mystery to her because she would often notice the lingering individual in the corner. But never would they really exchange any words except a smile.

She knew something was different about the lady, she just knew it. So that whenever the woman was noticed, emerald eyes flew open and a little hand was lifted to wave. Somewhere in her mind, the child began to place so much meaning into those occurrences and it pained Whale's heart that Regina refused to be introduced properly. You see, after some time, the Queen decided that it was best if Emma lived a life with a mother and father who really and truly adored her. It was the perfect family, two parents with no worries.

In her most trusted friend in the entire town, the brunette handed over the reins and allowed even Ruby the chance to bring up the child without intervening. Of course she wanted to rebel against it. But Snow would have wanted this. What good would it do a child's mind to constantly get in the way and place herself importantly in between two parents? Surely the little mind would grow confused and wonder what was happening? Who was her mother, Emma might ask eventually. And what would Regina's reply be?

I am not your mother but I was asked by your real mother to watch over you? Because your real mother...she is...most definitely...dead?

No.

She pushed on and she remained in the shadows.

That was until Whale sent her an invite to Emma's fifth birthday party.

Around that time, Regina was seeing someone in a manner of speaking. It was a romance but a very secretive one because the nature of the affair was a topic of taboo. They had been childhood friends, Mally and herself. They had many differences and one came into Storybrooke with her memories whilst the other had her mind wiped cleaned with a new start. You can just imagine the shock in Regina's eyes when she was boldly flirted on by a woman who had captured her eye a very long time ago. And so the affair lasted behind doors between two women who sought something in each other that presented a definite conclusion.

They slept with each other for the physical need but something in regards to emotion was quite evidently missing.

Regina was not an extrovert but a loner.

To be in the vicinity of twenty little five year olds wasn't her idea of a very relaxing Sunday afternoon. Sitting in the corner whilst the games went on, she quietly observed the tumble of blonde hair whilst a certain blindfolded someone chased the other giggling kids. She was wearing a little yellow frock that day, with small sleeves and a white stockings. Her yellow shoes were already dipped into earth and stained but the child enjoyed herself without a care in the world.

"Chase me, Lily!" emerald eyes were wide when Mally's daughter was blindfolded and stood awkwardly in one attitude. "You have to chase me! I am the birthday girl!"

Regina sipped on her lemonade and smiled, legs crossed. Quite a little Charming she was, where the world revolved around her.

"I can't see you, Emma!" Lily whined, and Mally snorted from the seat next to the Queen. "Where are you?"

"She's right in front of you, darling!"

Regina glanced at her lover and shook her head. "Oh stop it. Let them be."

"You have to chase me," Emma reached out and took Lily's tiny hands into hers. "I'm right here."

"I'm scared," Lily's lips quivered.

"Of what?"

"Of bumping into things and falling down."

Mally clicked her tongue and sighed. "She takes after her father with that one. Clumsy and never quite as graceful as I wanted."

"She's still young," Regina stared at the older woman. "Give her time."

"You wouldn't fall, okay? Trust me. I'll help you chase. Just hold onto me and I'll chase for you."

"Oh what a sweetheart," Mally smiled as the little blonde led her daughter slowly around the yard sprinkled with children. "What a little darling she is."

"She is, isn't she?" brown eyes grew moist.

Somehow they found themselves in each other's company that very afternoon whilst Regina casually chatted with Whale in the backyard over the barbecue grill. Flipping seasoned chicken, he proceeded to lament on the Dark One's schemes and the poorly run hospital. And neither of them had no idea that emerald eyes were focused on their backs as she sucked on a straw pushed into a box of apple juice.

Emma waited until the lady had walked off and away from her father and then she darted after the stranger. Just at the side of the house where Lucas kept a garden of flowers, the Queen stopped to consider the variety. It was then when the child bit her lips and decided to speak up.

"Hi."

Immediately, Regina startled from the little voice and spun around on her heels. Their eyes met and for the first time in a long time, she felt that connection between them. It was a strong one and perhaps the child felt it.

"Hello there."

She wasted no time.

"So you're not a ghost," Emma sucked on her straw and blinked.

"That I am most certainly not," Regina smiled and inhaled deeply.

"I thought you were. I thought you were my angel. And only I could see you." The child tilted her head and blonde hair fluttered in the light afternoon wind. "But daddy sees you."

She thought that Regina was her angel.

The Queen felt a tickle in her chest and could not respond immediately.

"What's your name, please?" Emma sucked in air through her little lips and waited.

"My name's Regina."

"Are you an angel?"

The brunette shrugged. "Little one, I am anything but an angel. But if you believe me to be so, then so be it."

"I like your dress." A little hand was lifted, the juice box clutched in the other. "I like red. Apples are red. I love apples so much."

"I know that." But she pressed her lips close just in time, realizing that enough was said. "I...I can tell from your choice in the juice you are drinking."

"Do you want to see how many gifts I got?" Emma's chest heaved and she yanked the straw out, sucking on the other side. "I got so, so many. I hope I got tons and tons of books."

Regina smiled. "I'm glad to hear that you are quite fascinated in books. That's promising."

Very soon, her hand was reached for and without a second to spare, Emma led her guardian angel into the house and towards the kitchen. Upon the table, rested a range of ten gifts of all sizes and the brunette realized that hers was the largest.

"I can't wait to open them." Emma's face upturned to focus on the woman. "Did you get me one?"

"Yes, I did."

"Show me so I can open it now."

Regina frowned. The laughter from outside drifted in. "I think it's best to rejoin your friends and then later, you can open your gifts. What do you think?"

"I think that I should open yours now because you will disappear like you always do," Emma said without skipping a beat.

In a moment like that, the Queen's heart fell to the floor and she was severely hurt by such simple words. Of course the child meant so much in her speech. The impact was a hard one. And she couldn't breathe. Regina searched those emerald eyes, just to discover if there was more hidden in such an innocent soul.

"I know that you have to go sometimes," the child said softly, "and we never talk to each other because you're an angel and you can't talk to me all the time. But I want you to stay."

"Okay," Regina croaked.

"I want you to stay and watch me open your gift, okay?"

The Queen nodded, her throat aching. She went to retrieve her present from among the others whilst Whale remained unannounced by the doorway, silently watching with a smile.

"Like woah! Yours is the hugest!"

"Always remember in life, Emma," the brunette was seated upon a chair now and took the child's shoulders into her hands, "that it is never about the size of something. But of the value. The quality. In other words -"

"What is inside is more important," emerald eyes were huge. She hugged the gift wrapped in yellow shiny paper.

"Yes." Regina smiled warmly.

"Now can I open it?"

"Go ahead."

The crackle of paper filled the silence whilst laughter ensued from outdoors. The games went on. But the child seemed not to care about anything else in that moment. Only about her guardian angel and what gift had been bestowed upon her. It became such an extraordinary experience for little Emma that when she cast her eyes on the large doll within the box, there was a gasp.

"Oh my, it's the most amazing gift ever! The most amazing! Can you open the box? I want to hold it. I have to hide it, from my friends. I don't want them to see it because they will want to touch it and I don't want them to touch it."

"And what do you say, Emma," Whale stepped into the kitchen, still smiling, "to Regina? What must you say?"

The blonde's chest heaved uncontrollably and she received the doll after the brunette had taken it out. "I thank you so much, Regina."

"No, you must call her aunt Regina. Go on." Whale frowned.

"It's really no worries at all," the Queen waved off his formality addressed to the child. "She can call me Regina. That's fine."

"She's my guardian angel, daddy," Emma hugged the doll and turned to beam at her father. "She's here to protect me and stuff. Like in the movies and stuff. I bet she can kick ass too."

The Queen snorted.

Whale rolled his eyes. "She got that from Ruby. Ass is a bad word, Emma. A very bad word."

Emerald eyes met brown ones an Emma moved nearer. "Can you kick ass, Regina?" Her voice was just a whisper and she was smiling. "Can you?"

"When I had my magic, yes."

Whale shook his head and noted the truth in those words. In fact, the child obviously believed as much as they did too for she stared back in awe.

"Where did your magic go?"

"I had to turn it off for a while. I'm undercover now, you see. I only use it when it is really necessary."

"Oh wow. Can you shoot laser beams through your pretty, pretty brown eyes too?" Her excited little frame was shaking, hugging the doll so tightly.

Regina stared back in awe, marveling over how such a child could comment on her eyes in that fashion. "No, I cannot."

"Can you get me a unicorn?"

"Emma," Whale frowned and stepped forward, planting a hand upon his daughter's right shoulder, "that's not nice. Regina has already gotten you a beautiful doll. So why don't you take it upstairs and then come down back to join the party outside? Hmm?"

"Okay." Her emerald eyes lingered on the brunette for a few seconds, then she darted to the staircase, rushing up with eagerness.

"She means well," Whale muttered, slumping into a chair beside Regina and sighing. "I try my best but her bursting energy forces her to do and say things before she thinks them through carefully."

"She's just a child," Regina said.

"Ruby and her boisterous ways can be influential in a bad way at times."

"She will grow to learn about being humble and having patience. I can sense how smart she is already, and I will encourage you to have her continue reading books. Does she have a library card as yet?"

"Isn't she too small for that?" Whale frowned.

"No one is ever too young to join the library," Regina smiled. "I'll arrange a card for her tomorrow during my lunch. See to it that she manages a book in her spare time."

 **xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma borrowed so many books within a span of two years, Belle, the librarian was fascinated and stunned at the same time.

At the age of seven, the child would come in with a face that radiated, a pile of books that were hugged, and she'd deposit them all onto the counter. Breathless, her emerald eyes alighted from such a wide imagination. She lived between pages and pages of stories, ranging from Hans Christian Anderson to Enid Blyton. Nancy Drew books forced Whale to buy a yellow flashlight and the little blonde at seven years old would do some sleuthing on her own, on the outskirts of town in the company of Lily.

Lily was outdoorsy whilst Emma was quite the opposite though, throwing herself down onto the fresh grass and parting open a copy of 'Grimm Fairy Tales'. The flashlight would always be on her person for sudden flights or escapades that led into a chase after a rabbit. Somehow in her mind, the seven year old believed that Alice in Wonderland was very real. And if a white rabbit could be sought out, then a chase would surely lead to Wonderland.

"Emma, how old are you?" Lily scowled at her friend's hunched back, both of them peering into a clump of bushes. "There is no rabbit there."

"It's not a rabbit I saw. It's a ladybug!" The flashlight was given a shake and the light beamed into the leaves.

"You're going to blind it, Emma!"

'Will you shush before it escapes!" emerald eyes turned onto brown ones.

"Fine," Lily folded her arms.

There was a distinct buzzing and a bee wiggled out of a buttercup flower, aiming for Emma's blonde hair. But she wasn't fast enough. The chase began a little too late and even before the stinging sensation kicked in, the owner of emerald eyes were quite aware of the fact that she had been stung on her left upper arm. And the redness grew across pale skin incredulously by the time they neared where their belongings were.

It was enough to sizzle Lily's worry to a point where she stopped and stared.

"Emma, you've been stung!"

"I know. Ouch. Geez," her arm couldn't be moved and she had to keep it bent.

Even slipping her yellow backpack onto a sore shoulder was a task by itself, and Lily had to manage with the pile of books. Away they went, down the dirt pathway through the forest and down Main Street of Storybrooke in the heat of the afternoon sun. Emma's arm was beginning to ache so badly, she had to suck in air to show a bold face. But nevertheless, her boldness was shown because the little girl was a fierce one. So was Lily who scolded her all the way.

"I told you to stop it."

"I had to see the ladybug."

"Yeah. Yeah that's why a bee stung you."

"I had to see it, Lily. I had to."

"That's why it stung you, prat." Lily huffed out a sigh, fists clenched. "Now we have to go to the hospital and have it looked at. I hope Doctor Whale is not busy."

"He's never busy when I go there. He makes time for me," Emma noted, "but I'm not going to the hospital."

Lily turned to stare. "Emma, yes you are!"

"No, I will not." And shoulders squared, the blonde pushed forward with determination.

But within her eyesight, just in front of their pathway and fixing a red plant pot that hugged the bearings of some beautiful red flowers, just there was the very woman whom had haunted her dreams before. A woman with dark choppy hair and a pair of pretty brown eyes that could never be forgotten. The way that distinct shade of brown would appear golden in the sunshine. She remembered those days, those moments. Those slices of time when she had been younger and the very same woman would cross paths with her.

However, they hadn't seen each other in ages, as it would appear.

It confused Emma that this woman resided in the same town as she did and they hadn't seen each other in such a long time.

Their eyes met and a gaze was held. The blonde stopped, and so did Regina, her curled fingers resting on the green leaves of the flower plant. Her delicate plant, yellow roses that were preserved by magic, a spell that was made by her own hands, preventing damage by any being. She stopped and focused her attention on the girl approaching, and Regina felt her heart flutter like a leaf in the wind.

This wasn't supposed to be.

They weren't supposed to cross paths because it had been a choice by her. To watch from a distance and to quietly observe. To protect when needed and to care for the girl in whatever way she could. Discretely. Now they were standing face to face and the brunette's chest heaved, wondering if she could somehow bypass the meeting and escape inside before it was too late. Doing this, the glass door was pushed open.

"I know that woman," Emma whispered to Lily, her eyes latched onto the disappearing older woman. "I…know that…woman. I've seen her before."

"Which woman?" Lily was puzzled, her attention directed across the street at a young boy she had been admiring recently. His name was August, a charming boy.

"That woman," Emma pointed and turned to consider her friend who was gazing across the street. "Didn't you see her just now?"

"No." Lily smiled at August who returned the very same reaction.

The blonde suddenly wondered if the older woman was invisible to others but herself. Surely that must be the answer. Appearing in the shadows and then disappearing again. Coming and going. Never drawing nearer but keeping distance. That was it. The lady was her guardian angel. And it thrilled her to realize that she might have one just like in the movies, someone to watch over her.

"I'm going to like…talk to August," Lily announced absentmindedly, already growing quite mature for age and taking a liking to the young boy whilst her friend was as immature as ever, believing the opposite sex to be quite a turn off.

"Why?" emerald eyes focused on the young brunette.

"Because…" Lily's cheeks flushed, "…about homework and stuff. I'll be right back."

"Why?" Emma's curiosity could be quite annoying at times.

"Stop asking me why, why, why," Lily fretted. And before any further questions were asked, she darted across the street.

After considering the pot of yellow roses for some time, it was decided. She had no other way to decipher the meaning of the disappearing acts and it was all in Emma to find out the answers to everything. Therefore, there was this need in her that sparked up, wishing to know more about the woman. And so, feeling the sting on her arm growing very uncomfortable but ignoring it all the same, she jogged towards the doors and inhaled deeply.

Regina was just busying herself with a customer within the bra section when the bells tinkled above the entrance. Casting brown eyes that way, just as the young woman by her side selected a red lingerie from the rack, she noted Emma entering the store and stopped breathing. No. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She would ask questions. That much was expected. And when those questions were asked, was she prepared to give the right answers?

It felt strange to be inside a store that she had never frequented before. Strange things such as garments made from lace caught emerald eyes but she could never understand why someone would wish to wear those kind of things. 'See through' things. Things that were stranger and grew stranger and stranger whilst her small hands pawed through a rack of lace clothing.

"Thank you so much, Regina," the customer said, smiling and taking the pink gift bag from the brunette, "as always, put this on my husband's card."

"Do have a great day." The lady who had been labeled a 'guardian angel' gathered up her wits, watched the younger lady exit the store and then she had no other choice but to consider the other occupant.

The silence that stretched on between them was a grand one. In the making of such silence, both of them discretely studied the other but never whilst the other was gazing in their direction. One lowered her eyes just in time to check on cash receipts whilst the other stared boldly. And they did this for quite some time until Emma turned to display her reddened left arm.

This was enough to fire up Regina's worry and immediately, she collected the receipts, stuffed them into the gold chest on the counter and strode forth.

"Emma, what has happened to your arm?" It could have been labeled as genuine worry, but there was something else swirling inside that kind of feeling. It was a sense of feeling responsible for everything concerning the girl. Every single thing.

"So you know me then," the blonde said, their eyes meeting.

"I…" Regina swallowed, "yes." She nodded.

"Who are you?" emerald eyes watched well-manicured fingers, nails painted red move closer to her left arm.

"Regina."

"I know that's your name. But who are you?" Emma puffed out her chest and wouldn't stop staring.

How in the world would she answer such a question? "I am…in a way…your family. In a manner of speaking," the brunette cleared her throat. "What has happened to your arm?"

"I was…" Emma considered the redness, "…bitten by a snake."

"What?" Brown eyes widened.

"Yeah, a huge snake. Like really huge. It showed its fangs, dripping with venom and then it bit me."

Upon further scrutiny, it was detected by the brunette that the wound wasn't caused by a snake. There were no fang marks. Just a small bite mark and then redness and swelling already.

"How grand your imagination is," Regina noted how tall Emma was already, obviously inheriting her height from Charming.

She had skinny arms and skinny legs with a head full of blonde hair, as always, tangled and never combed smoothly. As she should have been taking care of herself, the little girl was in her entirety, a Princess. But such things had been forgotten of in this world.

"It was a bee." Emma's confession made Regina smile. "This huge bee. But just because it bit me, I wouldn't want to harm it. I wanted to capture it inside a jar and study it like a science project."

"One must never capture things and take them away from their habitat just like that," Regina moved to the counter, back bent as she retrieved a First Aid Kit. "It is unwise."

"Why?"

The kit was rested on the glass counter. Their eyes met. "Would you like if someone took you away from your parents and kept you inside a jar?"

Emma frowned. "Noo."

"Then do onto others as you would like them to do onto you."

"Then I should sting it back or something," the blonde said.

Regina sighed. "Come here," she gestured for the girl to draw closer, "let me take you into the washroom quickly and gently bathe the wound."

"Noo," Emma cringed at the thought. "Wouldn't it hurt more?"

"Do you wish for the venom to kill you slowly?" the brunette was over exaggerating but it was necessary. She had seen bee stings before. This one was quite tiny but the redness was expansive.

Eventually, the blonde gave in and they retreated to the small washroom. Her arm was taken gently and warm water was patted onto her reddened skin with a paper towel. It did sting a little more. But all the while, she was gazing at the woman's features. How her eyelashes curled and the way those lips were painted red. The black lining around her eyes. The way she smelled like something straight out of a flower garden, the most beautiful scent ever to pass under Emma's nose. She was captivated.

After the wound had been disinfected with gauze, a cube of ice was retrieved from the freezer just in another room. This, she was told, to press upon the stinging area, the cube squeezed into another paper towel.

Whilst Regina busied herself with papers and whatever else, she was quite aware of the scrutiny directed her way. It was such an intense scrutiny that continued for a long time whilst the girl sat upon a chair just near the counter, face upturned.

"You're so beautiful."

The suddenness of the words struck her. Coming from the lips of a seven year old, the severity was enough to have their eyes meet.

"Thank you," Regina said, squeezing her pen that hovered above a receipt, head tilted. She smiled.

"I still have your doll." So she did remember that birthday party two years ago. "It's on my bed."

"That's lovely," the brunette nodded.

"Her name's Maria."

Quite strange. Regina noted the use of her middle name but didn't remark on that. The child couldn't have known so it was coincidental.

"Why are you always avoiding me?" Emma's chest heaved. When she wanted answers, the energy sparked up inside of her and bubbled like a fountain. "You're always staying away from me. I've seen you so many times. Who are you?"

That question again.

Regina took a deep breath. Her eyes moved to the cash receipts. "I'm your godmother, my dear."

"What's that? Like a fairy godmother?"

"No," Regina smiled. "Like a guardian. In the event of if anything happens to your parents, then I am responsible for your wellbeing."

"Oh." Emma realized that her arm was growing numb. "So if they die or they get kidnapped and never come back, then I can live with you forever?"

Strange. Brown eyes narrowed after the girl's intense mind. "Yes."

"Are you married?"

"No." They stared at each other. Emma's legs swung under the chair.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, dear," Regina shook her head.

"But why aren't you married? You're so beautiful. Or are you like me then?"

Emerald eyes met brown ones again. "Am I like you in what way?"

"I don't like boys. They're annoying and stupid and I'd never kiss one. Ever."

Regina's hoarse laugh filled the small store. Tears moistened her eyes. "Oh, Emma. You are quite a work of art."

"I'm serious. Really serious. I'd never even marry one."

"And I suppose that just six years down the line, you'll change your mind. Don't worry. I can guarantee that there will be a handsome young man who catches your eye."

"I don't like boys."

Regina sighed. Neither do I, she thought to herself. She never did and she never would. Where there was a King for every Queen, a Prince for every Princess, no such rules applied to her.

"I don't want a Prince," Emma said, "I want a Queen or a Princess."

Again, the brunette had to stare back in awe for it was almost as if her mind had been read. "Likewise. It is the same for me as well."

Emerald eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes." Regina avoided eye contact and stared at her accounts book.

"But that doesn't mean we're gay or anything," Emma said.

Brown eyes fluttering close, Regina chuckled within her throat, a hoarse chuckle. Her fingers curled upon the book and she really enjoyed the conversation.

"Where in the world did you come across that word, Emma?"

The blonde shrugged. "Mom told me how babies are made and then she told me about the people who are the same gender and they can fall in love. A Princess and a Princess. Lily doesn't understand. She's narrow minded. Like really narrow. Sometimes I think she's annoying but she's my best friend and my only friend. Do you have a girlfriend?"

The questions.

Regina inhaled and decided to go forward. "Yes. I do."

"Lily's mom."

The statement was delivered within the split of a second. No words to describe how she felt at that point. But what had she been expecting? Mally had been very bold about her affections and they couldn't conceal such an affair. What had probably begun to appear as a friendship between the two women, blossomed into a relationship in the eyes of the public.

"Emma, it is getting quite late. Let me close up my store and then I'll walk you home."

Lily was just outside. Or at least, she had been. And when Emma stood up to stare outside, there was no sight of her best friend. None at all. So she sat back down and waited patiently whilst her godmother used little remote controls to close down the shutters. Then when the shutter slid down over the entrance, the yellow light illuminating the store replaced the afternoon sun's rays. Gathering up her red handbag, Regina's keys jingled as she gestured for Emma to follow her.

They exited through a back door and went around the building, then onto the sidewalk.

"Will you disappear and then talk to me two years from now like before?" Emma said, her chest aching as they stood in front of her house, a small cottage.

Regina once again was stunned.

"Will you show up again when I'm sixteen and then I'll remind you that I still have the doll you gave me and you numbed my bee sting?" emerald eyes teared up.

"My child, why does it matter at all when we speak and when we see each other again?" the brunette's voice had grown hoarser.

Emma sucked in air and lowered her eyes. "Because I like you. I don't know why but I like when I see you and I like when we talk. It makes me feel mellow inside."

It made Regina feel mellow inside to hear such words. "Well you know where my store is, don't you?" she offered a smile.

When the entirety of that sunk in, the blonde was filled with anticipation. "Yes! Yes, I do!" her chest heaved. "I'll visit you every day then. Every single day. And you can walk me home when you lock up and we can talk about stuff."

Tears clouded her eyes. Regina reached up to wipe them away. "I'd like that very much," she said softly. "You really have no idea how much that means to me."

"Neither do you," Emma said and smiled. She hugged herself and waved. "Until tomorrow, my Queen. Farewell whilst the sun sets on this glorious land called Storybrooke."

Words could contain so much substance, Regina stared back and was lost for a while. The way she had been addressed, as her rightful title. The way the girl gazed at her with the sudden glow of love. A sudden conversation that brought them together and revealed so much.

She couldn't breathe. "Bye, bye, my little Princess." Her cupped fingers wiggled. She walked away.

 **.**

 **.**

Ruby eventually allowed the meetings on a daily basis that seemed to brighten Emma's days. Her childhood was sparkling in those moments when the brunette would be in the child's company and there was a sense of such attachment between the two of them, one could wonder how remarkable it was. For months and months, the store was frequented after school and through the racks of lace she'd roam, curious eyes studying the lace garments in awe. How a woman could wear things made with such flimsy material, Emma could never understand as a child of twelve, but apparently Lily did.

"She says her mom wears only lace," Emma said, her bright emerald eyes blinked at Regina. The brunette was perched on a wooden stool behind the cash register, filing her red painted nails slowly. "Like who does that?" And copying her best friend, the blonde dramatically displayed an air of being considerably snobbish, pursing those little pink lips.

"In a way, for a woman, such garments are quite delightful."

"Do you wear them?"

Regina found the question to be completely innocent in substance. "Yes. I do." She nodded, avoiding eye contact because the child preyed on the meeting of eyes, developing that trustful bond and pressing forward, peppering her with questions. "Someday you might come to understand the thrills attached to lace."

"I'll stick to Hello Kitty." Emma batted through the lacy bras and scowled. "Yuck."

"Sweetheart, there is a time and age for everything. Life is made up of phases, and believe me, your Hello Kitty fascination will diminish in time."

"Why are you so smart?" Their eyes met. "You're like the smartest person I know."

The Queen was flattered but didn't show it. "My knowledge has been gained from experiences of all kinds, Emma. You will develop such a pool of wisdom eventually. Hopefully your experiences will not be as painful as mine were."

"A guy broke your heart, huh?" Her footsteps led closer to the counter where the brunette was filing her nails. "Or was it a girl?"

Regina shrugged in response, always secretive in nature. But for the past few years, as it would appear, the bond between the two souls was strong enough to allow certain things to slip out easily. She found that confiding in little Emma brushed so much weight off of her chest and the child was so inquisitive and consoling. Her simple words could heal wounds, a little smile charming the Queen.

"Can I ask you something? It's a weird question." She was tall enough by then to rest her elbows upon the counter, always bold enough to look Regina straight in her eyes.

"Sure," the older woman licked her lips and continued filing. "Ask me anything you wish."

"Okay," Emma's chest heaved. She was wearing a yellow dress that day with small sleeves, and a pair of black sandals that Ruby had snatched on sale at the department store. "What do you do when you get a boyfriend or girlfriend? What do you do with them?"

Regina stared and stopped filing. "You...cuddle, I suppose. At your age, anything of that sort should be against the law. You're too young to have a boyfriend."

"Okay, at what age can I have a girlfriend then?"

The way she automatically used the same sex in comparison with the other stunned the brunette.

"I suppose...never?"

"Mom says sixteen."

"Then sixteen it is," Regina tilted her head. "I don't believe that it worries me if you prefer a girlfriend." She did worry though because the lifestyle and prejudice attached to it could be entirely hurtful, difficult as well. For Emma to choose that path, then of course she'd need guidance. Lots of guidance.

"So you just cuddle? What about if it is a guy? What do I do then?" The blonde's curiosity was peaking.

"Didn't you say that your mother discussed the way babies are made already with you, dear?"

"Yeah but," the blonde shrugged, "they taught us that in school like a month ago. About sex. And it was so weird." Her eyes lit up. "The girls had to do the male reproductive systems and the boys had to do ours. So we talked about periods and stuff."

"Intriguing." Their eyes remained on each other. "So what is it that you need to know again?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Regina frowned. "I don't believe that was your question, Emma."

"What was his name?" the blonde suddenly grew quite fascinated on the subject, smiling from ear to ear. "Jack? Ethan? Johnny? I hope it wasn't Bob or Bill or George because that's so lame."

The Queen sighed, lowering her gaze. "His name was Daniel." The memories had been smothered by a love for another, but the dreadful way how the affair ended was still a deep wound. She hadn't forgotten the only man she ever loved.

"Was he drop dead gorgeous? Was he? Did he have long hair that swept back with the wind?"

"Emma." Shaking her head, Regina couldn't believe the questions as they came forth in energetic bursts.

"I'm just curious," the blonde said, deciding to traverse the store again, sliding between the racks and disappearing, yet her fair legs were visible from where the older woman sat. "Dad says that I'm like Alice...from Wonderland. I'm so curious. I want to know stuff."

"Well, be prepared for many people never wishing to give answers," Regina warned her. "They're not going to be as cooperative as I am...constantly with you. But always remember, whenever you wish to know something, anything, just ask me."

"There's only one girl I really like," Emma had disappeared behind the shelves, her voice growing softer. "She's like woah. I mean, she makes me feel the same way August makes Lily feel. Like I want to see her every single day and stuff. I like her hair and the way she dresses. She makes my day."

"Lily is quite a doll," Regina smiled and pulled her cash receipts book forward, taking up a blue ink pen. "But be careful, Emma. You might grow to have feelings for girls who might not feel the same way as you do about them. Be cautious. I don't want to see you get hurt but I fear that it will happen at least once."

Emma brushed her fingers across a rack of night gowns made of silk and walked slowly through the aisle. "I'm not talking about Lily," she said.

For a span of ten minutes, there was silence whilst the brunette began to recheck her receipts and still the urge to know more was a form of distraction. The foot traffic on the outside wasn't that grand a total so far in the afternoon, therefore the store remained empty except for two people. She found that the peaceful environment provided a time to reflect and to relax. However, the other younger soul in the room wasn't as relaxed as she was. Staring at the brunette through the rack of clothes, she studied the woman so intently, the connection was felt. And it was in that moment when their eyes, Regina found the occurrence to be somewhat strange because as it happened, emerald orbs vanished behind the clothes.

She chuckled. "Emma, are you playing hide and seek with me?"

There was no answer.

Brown eyes searched between the racks and she caught a slice of yellow way at the back. "I'm surprised that you don't have any more questions for me. Quite...rare...that is." Regina frowned. "Alice? Where are you?"

When ten more minutes slipped by and there was only silence, she got off her stool. Worry consumed her as footsteps led further inside the room, moving through the racks of clothing quietly. Regina didn't understand what had happened at that point and wasn't sure of what to expect. Of course, a slice of surprise consumed her when she neared the owner of emerald eyes and found that the child was merely standing there in a corner. Their eyes met. There was a sense of knowing that something was wrong from the way she was looked at and the brunette immediately was drenched over with concern.

"Emma, what is it?" her voice was softer, as she took a step closer.

"I'm stupid," the blonde whispered, hugging herself, and squeezing into the hole between the two wooden shelves.

Regina stared back. What in the world had brought such a declaration to the front? "No, you're not. You're the smartest girl of your age that I have ever met. Why would you believe yourself to be stupid?"

"Because I'm...not like other girls. I'm different." She hung her head, blonde hair falling into that angelic face. "I'm like Alice."

"And that is exactly what makes you amazing to me. Your uniqueness. Quite a breath of fresh air to my life. I adore you beyond understanding. Surely you must know that by now?"

"That's the problem," Emma said, avoiding eye contact. Her right sandal turned sideways.

"Forgive me, but I don't quite understand." Regina frowned.

"You like Aunt Mally more than me."

The statement was so simple and yet it was very tremendous on its impact on the brunette's heart. For a few seconds, all she could do was consider the girl in silence and wonder how strange it was that they had grown so close. Reaching a point where their bond had both healed them in some way or the other. Neither of them could be comforted without the other. It was highly possible that she may never understand the effectiveness of Emma's words but Regina was prepared to try her very best in convincing the child of her importance.

"Sweetheart," she took Emma's shoulders into her grasp, back bent a little, "there is no one else in this entire world that I adore, that I love as much as I love you. You must always remember that. In fact, as I've told your father before, I believe that you're the only best friend that I've ever had."

"No. Aunt Mally is." The blonde pouted.

"She's my...girlfriend. She's special but not as special as you are to me."

"So you're going to marry her." Emma stared back.

How Regina saw the situation was from quite a different light as the twelve year old did.

Being in the company of a best friend who constantly drooled over August in every fashion, a sense of maturity was gained, a sense of understanding as to what exactly a young romance was like. Therefore, she had already developed this idea of knowing what it felt like to find someone who was worth everything. And as funny as it might have seemed to even Lily, Emma had told her best friend that there was only one person who meant the world to her. And that was Regina.

Now the brunette, of course, she didn't quite see it that way. She believed that Emma was slightly jealous of the attention Mally often received, the love and the possibility of a lifetime commitment that might snatch away all of her affections and leave little room to love the blonde.

It is amazing, isn't it? The simple fact that the older woman saw the situation as just that...a simple bout of jealousy. Whilst Emma, at the age of twelve, she was developing a strong admiration and in a way, attraction for this mature person who captivated every single moment they spent together.

"Whoever I marry, you'll still be my number one," Regina smiled, holding the girl's face between her palms. "Is that clear?"

Emma nodded, and refused to make eye contact.

"There will only be one Emma in my life."

"Promise?" Their eyes met then and emerald ones were slightly wet.

Regina smiled widely. She reached out with loving arms and drew the girl into a tight embrace. "I promise."

Emma did one thing that made her mind buzz with happiness. Inhaling the scent of apples, vanilla and that sweet, flowery smell, she smiled widely and sighed.

 **xx**


	4. Chapter 4

It was Valentine's Day and she would always remember that specific day for the rest of her life.

When many people were reveling in the love they felt for each other, cuddling and sharing so many chocolates and roses, she became quite absorbed in the idea of sharing their enthusiasm. Emma was thrilled to realize that there was really someone special in her life who was worthy of a rose as well. So it was that Whale, on his way to the store, also wishing to buy a rose for a brunette with red highlights in her hair, he caught a glimpse of a distinct shade of blonde by the shelf of cards and Valentine's roses.

His eyes lit up instantly and pulling out his mobile, Ruby was called.

"Guess who's buying a Valentine's gift for a possible crush?" he smiled from ear to ear, observing his daughter frown at the thousands of cards.

"You," Ruby said, occupied with the hustle and bustle at the Diner.

"No," he frowned. "For goodness sake's. I'm your husband. You're not a possible crush at this point."

"Then where is my rose?"

"In a manner of speaking, it is still...in transit," he declared, proud of himself that an order was placed at the florist to deliver a bunch that day. "Be patient, my love."

"Chocolates too?" she smiled, balancing two plates upon a tray.

"All in good time. Emma...is currently buying a card."

"Really?" Ruby was shocked to realize how the years had flown by. "Gosh, I wonder who the lucky girl is. More than likely, it's Lily."

"I figure as much. Doesn't she have a boyfriend though? Lily?" Whale frowned at his daughter and hated the thought of her having that innocent heart shattered from denial.

"Nah," Ruby sighed. "August is a player. I guess all we can do is watch it play out whilst giving advice along the way. We have to give her the chance to learn stuff for herself."

"But it's going to be so hard for her if she chooses to fancy girls," Whale said, ducking behind a newspaper stand as Emma swung around.

"Big head, you don't choose to like someone. It just happens. I've always known that she's different. Like she spends too much time around that blasted woman and it got to her head."

"Regina?" Whale stared at the headlines. "Possibly. But you said that it's not a choice so I guess it's not from being influenced. I mean, is it even possible to catch the gay from someone else? Archie's gay. And we hang out a lot. I'm not gay."

"Well we'll just have to wait and see, wouldn't we?" Ruby's hips swung as she sauntered off to a table, depositing plates of food in front of a couple. "Just give her space and don't intervene, okay? Because I know you. You're probably itching to go over there and get all nosy, wanting to know who the crush is. Just get my chocolates and head out of there."

Whale stuck around to watch his daughter debate between two cards and after choosing one, she moved to the wall containing artificial roses. Suddenly, Belle appeared out of nowhere and quietly spoke to Emma. Smiling to himself, he believed that she had finally gotten assistance from a very kind source and decided to move off.

 **.**

 **.**

She had everything planned and was overwhelmed with such nervousness, Emma couldn't breathe. Approaching the cabin, her lips were licked, and palms already growing sweaty, the red envelope in one hand was dampened a bit. Nevertheless, she pushed forward, sucking it up and squaring those shoulders just as her father often did, something that still wasn't made known to her; David. If it was one thing about the man, as anyone remembered him by, he was very courageous and his attempts to win Snow's affections never did fail. In fact, he never gave up. Therefore, she had inherited that kind of determination like her father, ready to take steps forward.

Regina opened after the second set of knocks, wearing a tight fitting red dress and red high heeled shoes. Her appearance immediately stunned a young woman who was completely captivated for a few seconds, to a point where she could not speak. Staring was her only greeting and the brunette noted how fair cheeks colored gradually.

"Hello." Brown eyes lowered to consider the red envelope and a single red rose that obviously made her heart flutter. "Well what a surprise."

"I…um," Emma's heart was racing. She bit her lips, ready to melt into the mat under her feet. Taking a deep breath as she had oftentimes seen Ruby do, the blonde blinked several times before proceeding. "Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled, her face feeling stiff.

"Ohh," Regina's chest heaved as she smiled warmly and went forth to embrace the young girl, "I was waiting on you whole day to show up. I would have gone to find you anyway." She felt how Emma melted into her and savored it. "Happy Valentine's Day, dear."

"I got you these," the blonde said nervously after they pulled apart, and she held out the card and a fresh rose bought by Belle from the florist. "I hope you like them."

"Like them?" Their fingers brushed as Regina took the items carefully, entirely happy. "Emma, I believe that I've been made the luckiest woman in the world from such a gesture. How grand it is to be on the receiving end."

"Well you are my Valentine...so," Emma shrugged.

"I am?" The brunette stared back and couldn't believe it. "I thought Lily was the apple of your most captivating emerald eyes?"

Flushing even more from the description attached to her orbs that were widened, the blonde denied the declaration. "She's second. You're first."

"And so are you," Regina patted a fair cheek. "Emma, I'm about to head out, to meet Mally. We're to have dinner this evening. Might I drive by later on to collect you so we can...chat?"

As soon as she mentioned Mally's name, the blonde froze up. In all respects, it could be understood by anyone what pain must have been felt in that moment to hear such a thing. When there was this dying need to spend time with the one person you were falling for immediately. For the entire week, Emma had been debating on the best way to approach the situation, and she had arrived thus far. Now even at five thirty in the evening, Regina was putting her company aside because she had a date.

"I have to hang out with Lily later," she lied, "sorry." The truth was, Lily had been expected to hang out with anyone but Emma that evening, since she had all hopes on showing up at the Diner with a guy she was dating, hoping to flutter some jealousy in August.

Regina's smile wasn't that bright anymore, especially when she noted the sudden change in the blonde's face. "I'd really like to meet you later. Can I be allowed a little time at least? Perhaps you can reason with Lily to allow it?"

"You have a date," Emma smiled but her voice cracked. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

The brunette frowned when emerald eyes grew moist. "What is?"

"Like I always told you and you kept denying it. I'll never be the first as you are to me." Her lips quivered. "I'm just a stupid nuisance who will always be in second place."

"Emma!" Regina stared back in disbelief, her eyes tearing up.

"Have fun on our date," the blonde said, struggling to hold back the tears. "I was never that important anyway. Bye." And with that said, she turned around and hurried down the steps.

It didn't stop the older woman from rushing forth because she did. She did so with an aching heart. "Emma, please come back! Emma!" But she wasn't fast enough in her high heeled shoes in comparison to the sneakers the blonde had on.

Hair flying behind her, Emma ran away with tears in her eyes, and chest aching terribly.

Once again, Regina took the lighter meaning of that display of emotions to mean the young girl was jealous of Mally's importance in her life. Of course the thought of her importance in Emma's life to mean so much more didn't even cross the Queen's mind. When the card was still unread, she couldn't grasp the full meaning of the girl's actions. And so, after resting the rose and envelope upon her bed, Regina gathered up her purse and keys and ventured out.

The heartbreak to follow would be quite an intense one.

It would appear that since Mally wasn't expecting the brunette's arrival, no preparations were made to conceal the growing truth. One can only imagine the pain Regina felt when she neared her lover's home, only to find the older blonde captured in the arms of her ex-husband, sharing a most passionate kiss. She stopped. She stared and those brown eyes filled with tears instantly. And then when their eyes met, the roles were reversed.

Regina turned and strode down the sidewalk, her heart cracking by the second as Mally went after her.

 **.**

 **.**

Curled up on a chair in front of the fire, her fingers trembled. The hammering on the door had stopped. The sound of a car's engine roaring to life and then her ex-lover was gone. No more. After so many years of sharing such intimacy, a bond that she had hoped to last, only to end in the most horrible fashion. There she was, with her heart breaking.

It took so much strength to rise from the chair and drag her feet into the bedroom. But it was done. It was accomplished and Regina collapsed onto her bed, chest heaving as the tears came. Because it wasn't fair, to have her heart destroyed two times in one day. First by the one person whose feelings she took for granted and second by a friend who had turned into so much more, even growing to feel as much after the effects of Gold's curse.

She wanted Emma so much in that moment, wanted her presence so much that her fingers reached out for the red envelope resting upon the pillow. Turning onto her back, Regina peeled open the flap and slid out the card. A little girl who meant the world to her. That's all she could see her as. A little girl.

And yet...

 **FOR THE ONE I LOVE...**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

Brown eyes reread the front of the card slowly and teared up even more. But it wasn't anything in comparison to the message that had been written inside.

 **Sometimes I don't know if you realize how much you mean to me. Other times, I can swear that you do. But chances are, you might never take me seriously even if I tell you the truth. So I'm not going to try. I'm going to tell you that you're the most amazing person in my life, and you're my angel. You've always been the one woman I really ever thought of as special because you're special to me like no other. You have no idea how beautiful you are and what you mean to me. But one day, I hope that I'll be able to show you. I might just be a kid to you, but I'm growing. And I know that this is going to make you probably hate me for saying it, but I'll say it anyway.**

 **I hope that I have a girlfriend as amazing, as beautiful and as kind as you some day. If I'm lucky, I hope that that girlfriend is you.**

 **With love,**

 **Emma.**

Of all the moments in her life that had been very heavy with feelings and emotions and a racing heart, that moment was by far the most shocking one. She couldn't believe it. A crush. All this time, it had been a crush, developing for a long time, and the signs had been there over the years. From the very first time Emma lingered behind the two shelves, after declaring that it wasn't Lily she fancied, she should have known. Regina was astonished by the words inside the card, written neatly and with such a smooth flow, the young girl was definitely quite bold and never afraid to speak her feelings.

For over an hour, she held the card and reread the words over and over again until her eyes grew sore. Then taking up the rose, its freshness was savored, and again, there had been times before when admirers had sent flowers along. But that particular rose was by far the most treasured one. Tears did wet her eyes. She curled up and clutched the rose, pressed the card to her heaving chest and cried. She cried because her heart had been broken and the little angel whom she had rescued fourteen years ago, that same little angel had blossomed into a girl who was actually capable of healing her heart. Because she made her have hope.

She always gave her hope.

Scrubbing her eyes, Regina suddenly sprang up from her bed and snatched the keys belonging to a second hand, red, Nissan Sentra she had bought. The engine roared to life that night, and down the trail she drove, determined to find the girl who could comfort her like no other. Because she needed her. She needed comfort. She needed to be told that everything would be okay and to know that someone still cared for her.

Regina could not find Emma that night, no matter how long she drove or where she searched or who she called. Ruby nor Whale knew where the girl was. She found Lily in the Diner with a young man, laughing over a plate of fries and no sight of emerald eyes.

"Have you seen Emma?" she hustled over, growing cold. "Lily, have you seen her anywhere?"

The younger brunette stared back and noted the worry in the older woman's eyes. "Um, no. I thought she was with you. She said that she was spending the rest of the day with you."

"She told me that..." and when the realization kicked in, brown eyes grew wide.

"Where is she?" Lily stood up and her eyes widened.

Regina didn't continue the conversation there, but chose to move away, lips bitten and fists clenched.

"Miss Mills?" Lily approached her. "What happened to Emma?"

"I did something truly horrible," Regina said softly, never choosing to elaborate as eye contact was made. "I had to be somewhere else and I believe that I really bruised Emma's heart. Because she lied to me. She told me that she was to spend the evening with you and there would be no time for us to talk."

"You left her to see my mom?"

She could only nod, because the memory was still painful.

"You told Emma that?"

Inhaling deeply, Regina nodded.

"Did she give you the card and the rose as yet?"

She nodded again, growing cold.

"I think you broke her heart," Lily said. "Congratulations."

All she could do was stare into the eyes of a young girl. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not going to tell you what her biggest secret is because you're too blind to see it anyway. But she's not going to want to talk to you for a long time. I think you should stay away. You used to give her so much hope and she could never shut up about you. Now I think that you finally did it. I knew it would happen because well duh...you're never going to see it the way she does because you're in love with my mom. But you broke her heart finally. Good luck trying to fix it."

Frozen on the spot, Regina was left standing there.

"Did you read the card?"

"I did," Regina croaked. "Several times."

"So you know."

Regina couldn't answer but she stared back.

"Out of all the girls in town, she had to crush on you. I don't understand why. But she's my best friend and I'm not supposed to tell you anything more. But I can tell you this. You were always her number one. Not me. Guess who ruined it now?" And with that said, Lily returned to the young man seated at the table.

 **xx**

 **A/N - The other four chapters will be posted on Tuesday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Four years later)**

"So who're you going to stick the cake with? Me?" August strategically placed himself against the wall of the cottage, brown shades on, wearing a denim, long sleeved shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. His smile could melt any young woman's heart. Except Emma's.

The long sleeved red plaid shirt and faded blue jeans she had on really sparked up his interest.

She was just gathering up her hair into a high ponytail, emerald eyes attached to the little silver gate that was attached to a red painted picket fence. In all manner of speaking, Lily was supposed to be there by then. Forever late and never being able to consider time as an essential part of life. Her best friend had grown up to be a young woman who was fiery and motivated to become a lawyer. She had matured into a fine individual as highlighted by her mother, one that could cope with anything life threw at her, and she could tackle heartbreak.

It wasn't the fact that August favored Emma over her that ached the brunette's heart. But it was the constant good fortune that colored her best friend's path through life. Everyone adored the owner of emerald eyes. She was athletic and intelligent, her ambition was to become nothing too extravagant but she possessed qualities to suit the position of well recognized jobs. Such as the manager of a business or a successful accountant due to her smartness in mathematics. But Emma wished to be one thing and one thing only.

She wanted to become an English Literature teacher.

"So what's the verdict?" August pressed on, admiring the glint of the afternoon's sun in emerald eyes. "Me or me?"

"I dunno," Emma lowered her eyes to knee high brown boots and bit pink lips. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" he would never take no for an answer. Somehow Booth loved a challenge. He loved challenging girls. He fancied Emma. And even though Lily could present all the boldness and determination as well, there was something about Emma that captivated his eyes.

"Yeah, maybe." She saw the blue Toyota rolling down the street and sighed. "Finally. Geez, she's like a snail, I swear."

Lily never ever wore makeup. Neither did Emma but a touch of pink on her lips was something extra to be done at least on her eighteenth birthday. Whilst her best friend rolled brown eyes at August and focused on the road, she reached to turn up the radio, heavy rock and roll music blasting out the speakers.

They were so different.

One preferred the soothing tunes of Adele, Lana Del Rey or even Taylor Swift whilst the other chose to hammer her eardrums with rock. Yellow in comparison to black. Lily's wardrobe was infested with black clothing. She wore one pair of black sneakers that give her the appearance of hailing from the military and the silver stud that dotted that nose of hers always troubled the teachers at school. She was a rebel. She chose to chase the nights away with bourbon and bonfires whilst Emma buried herself into books and studying.

She should have known that something was off about the entire arrangement.

Her mother and father never distanced themselves like that on any other birthday before. They were always quick to plan a dinner or shower her with presents. The main occurrence of her waking up to an empty house did bruise an anxious mind. There was no school of course that day because it was a Sunday but things had been a little too quiet around the house. And so to have her friends take the reins in their own hands as usual, choosing to celebrate that evening, at least they thought her eighteenth was special.

Maybe her parents had a few issues to deal with.

Or maybe, she thought, glancing back at Lily and August as the door to the Diner was approached, maybe they had been planning something all along.

As the sun sunk on the horizon and the sky was splashed with orange and pink, Emma pushed open the door and her chest heaved. The tinkle of the bell signaled her arrival and that was enough to initiate the surprise. From all around, excited faces beamed at her, as they yelled 'surprise!' and tossed confetti in the air. Ruby rushed forward, arms outstretched and the blonde was yanked into a tight hug whilst Whale did the same. Quite a happy father he was, even though the secret still remained that he wasn't biologically attached to the young woman.

"Mom, dad, you two are so sneaky!" Emma was filled with excitement, her eyes dancing around to consider the guests.

"We figured that you'd at least suspect something," Ruby's kiss had left a bright red mark on her daughter's right cheek. "I mean, we were so silent all day."

"And you never do that!" the blonde noted.

Lily, August and everyone else gathered inside the Diner whilst granny gestured to the counter laid out with plates of food. What an arrangement it was to behold, chicken patties, cupcakes and sweets. Apple juice was served chilled, and Taylor Swift's songs drifted out from the stereo set just near the door.

But something was missing inside of her.

She didn't even have to ponder on it long enough to realize what that missing part was. Even as Emma sat down with her friends or danced with them, the feeling just kept biting a hole through her heart and many a times did that bright smile fade so suddenly. Lily noticed the change ever so often and felt her heart tickle. For she knew. She was quite aware of what that look upon her best friend's face meant. After all, they had been entirely close for many years. And sitting there, knowing to herself what the cause of the slight change in emotion was, Lily chewed on her bottom lip.

People made promises. They made promises that burned brightly at the beginning and eventually faded out. They promised to be there and then things changed. Life happened. Responsibilities came in the way. Love and heartbreak happened. People changed.

Regina had been in love with her mother, and that much Lily was aware of. She had been locked onto the relationship that blossomed into something so strong. Then one day, Lily's father came back and everything changed. Suddenly, there was a lot of yelling and she was confused, confused as to why her mother began to cry so much. Her heart ached to watch Regina on the sidelines whilst the man who had been missing for so many years began to soften Mally's heart. Eventually, the brunette disappeared and retreated into the shadows, avoiding everyone, even the one person who loved her beyond anything else.

Emma.

She refused to show herself in public, had become frail over the past four years and the times Emma did frequent the store, the older woman was never around. The little cottage that was nestled near the forest, the wooden door was never opened for the blonde who pounded on it on every occasion. Pleading, crying for the woman she had grown so close to, to let her in. To have them speak with each other, as they always did. To comfort each other. Regina never answered her calls and to that day, whilst the party rolled on, she hadn't been seen for almost four years by the young woman who sat in a corner, staring instead of enjoying a night that should be remembered.

"It's time to stick the cake," Lily said quietly, touching her best friend's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Emma sucked in air and was startled. "Um, yeah." She pushed herself up and tried to focus. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"So who gets the honor, Swan?" August smiled, holding a glass of apple juice up.

"Don't call me Swan," she muttered, squaring her shoulders and approaching the table. Upon it was a beautiful cake in designed to resemble her most favorite item in the entire world: a book. Parted in the middle with yellow pages and a dark red cover. In black icing, written neatly were the words 'Happy Birthday, Emma, with hugs and kisses'.

"Okay then," August sighed, "how about it?"

"No," she said, glancing at Lily. Immediately her best friend got the message and even though she had been hesitant in stepping forward, now it was done proudly.

"Thanks," the brunette said, smiling.

"For what? I wouldn't do this with anyone else," the blonde said softly, taking up the knife and handing the fork to her friend. "You should know that."

Lily's heart fluttered from those words.

"Okay, ready?" Ruby lit the candles whilst Whale prepared the camera for the pictures. "Now blow and make a wish!"

She had it all planned out, every single word to be said mentally in regards to her wish. One wish. One single wish that meant everything to her. The way her heart fluttered inside an aching chest, grip on the knife not to firm. Emma wanted something that none of them understood and never would. Maybe Lily could decipher the meaning behind what a young heart felt but she would never capture the strength of something that had been growing stronger over the past years.

 _ **I wish you were here with me.**_

The candles were blown out and her heart hammered away. Then everything happened so fast. One moment, she was so empty of hope, the very thought that came before blowing out the yellow candles seemed like empty air. She blew them out and waited. She waited and waited, and then her arm was nudged, Lily reminding her to cut the chocolate cake. Emma did just that but slowly, trying to breathe, and trying to fight the tears.

And then there was the sound of the bell behind her, just above the door.

Her chest heaved. Lips parted, she knew who it was even before their eyes met because of that connection. It was a connection so strong, neither of them quite understood what fueled such a thing.

Everyone stared and were speechless from the newcomer's entrance so suddenly. Even Whale couldn't believe it. Ruby's jaw dropped and granny's heart melted to see the eighteen year old's godmother. Making her appearance just at the right time.

It was all on Emma to turn around slowly, and when she did, it was as if the world had been placed on mute. Emerald eyes met brown ones, and she stared at the one woman who meant so much to her, with every beat of a young heart. Wearing a black coat that reached her knees, the peep of red underneath and the familiarity of those black stockings, Regina stepped in, her black knee high leather boots clicking upon the tiled floors of the Diner, within the silence that stretched on.

Her chest heaved. "Sorry I'm late."

Emma bit her lips, emerald eyes clouded with tears. She couldn't speak at all, even if it was desired oh so much. To shout out. To say so many things, to ask so many questions, like how was the older woman feeling? How was she doing? Was her heart still aching? Was she as excited as the blonde was to cast eyes on each other after a stretch of time that brought on longing and hurt?

Her face was paler and she had lost weight, appearing frail. Her dark hair wasn't as choppy anymore but shoulder length, and those pretty brown eyes were heavily lined in black.

"I thought you'd never come," Whale went forward to wrap an arm around his friend's shoulders. He pulled her into a hug and whispered into the brunette's right ear, "you've just given her the best present of all, I know for sure. Your presence."

"Well stick the cake before the night grows older!" Granny clapped her hands and awakened everyone again. "Go on. And open up wide, Lily."

Even though she tried to conceal her excitement, Emma's hands shook. She trembled inside. Her hands grew clammy and Lily noted the change with a small smile. For she knew so much more now. The way her friend had gazed at Regina brought everything to light again. It made her realize what she had noticed for a long time then. August would never be privileged enough to gain the affections of her best friend for her heart really belonged to another. She believed that even Emma didn't realize what she was feeling as yet.

But it is a universal truth that your closest friend knows your deepest secrets even without effort.

Lily waited until Emma had separated herself from the table and was gazing at Regina in the company of Whale before she approached the blonde. Handing over a cup of apple juice, she smiled and noted the flush on her friend's cheeks.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" she teased in a hushed voice.

Emma blinked and fought to breathe. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Lily nudged their shoulders. "Come on. Stop being so shy. Go over there and talk to her."

"I've tried before, haven't I?" Emma turned her head away and felt a sharp pain slice through a bleeding heart. "And I've been ignored. She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Then why did she come?"

There wasn't an answer to that question other than the obvious.

"She came to see you," Lily said with a smile. "After all you've been through. After all you've felt and all she's been through, locking herself away, she came here to see you. For your birthday."

"I'm not that special," Emma said, her lips twitching.

"Oh come on!" Lily punched her friend's shoulder playfully. "You're not that special? Sure. Then she's not here to see you then. Idiot."

She sipped on apple juice slowly and studied the brunette standing there, a gloved hand holding onto the table. Brown eyes blinked slowly as she listened to Whale speak and Ruby. Listening intently, completely aware of the scrutiny directed on her. And then she lifted those eyes that reminded Emma of melting chocolates. She lifted them and they looked at each other.

Lily studied the intensity of the gaze. "You're in love with her," she said softly. "I know you are. So don't try to tell me any different."

That was enough to tear the blonde's gaze away from the older woman and she stared at her best friend. "What?"

"Don't try to deny it," Lily said softly. "Please don't. I've known you for so long. I've seen the way you look at her before. Even when we were little. You used to really like her and then that like grew into so much more. You've never been affected by anyone else as you've been by her. You spent so long crying over her absence and all the guys are after you but you never pay attention to them. Not even August. So I know. I know, okay?"

Emma stared back and couldn't speak.

"I know that you have a mega crush on her. And she's way older than you but it's okay, Emma." Lily rested a hand on her friend's back. "It's really okay. Because sometimes in life, we can't choose who we fall in love with. It just happens. And if you love her in that way then I don't mind at all. I think I always knew."

The blonde lowered her head, neck becoming flushed. She smiled.

"I always knew, Emma. You're my best friend. You know that."

Just knowing that she didn't have to explain herself or elaborate, that she didn't have to say anything, but everything was understood; that was enough to free Emma's heart. To have someone close to you who understood your heart more than you cared to believe. A person like a sister, who saw through you and was always there, through thick and thin. Lily had been there in every possible way. She had been there and she had comforted, soothed, stood by and watched emerald eyes leak tears, for a woman. The same woman who was in the room, who had had her heart broken in the most hurtful way, and she had shut herself off from the world.

Her heels clicked upon the tiled floors. Regina held a yellow gift bag in her gloved right hand, and she approached Emma. Their eyes were latched onto each other. The intensity was felt, so much, Lily decided to separate herself from the blonde and seek out the company of August.

In all her life, she never expected to feel so nervous about coming face to face with someone. Knowing that this was supposed to be moment where she could look into brown eyes and feel so comfortable as she had felt before. Remembering when their conversations ranged from butterflies to books, a sense of childishness that lasted for a stretch of years but suddenly stopped. They hadn't spoken to each other in such a long time and within that time, feelings so intense had developed in Emma's heart, she couldn't hold the rush back. She couldn't restrain herself.

She couldn't understand how in the world her heart could race for someone like that, and the room spun dangerously.

"Hello." Regina offered a small smile, just a foot of distance between them. Never forgetting. That the last time she ever set eyes on the blonde, a confession had been made in confidence. Lily had spoken the obvious.

"Hi."

"Happy eighteenth birthday," the brunette said, blinking fast and trying to keep the tears at bay. "I...brought something for you." The yellow gift bag with a pink unicorn on the front was held up. Her chest heaved. "Can you guess what it is?"

That was enough to force Emma to smile. It had been the same for as long as she could remember. One item, that took her so many places, taught her about love and expectations, about traveling the world.

"A book," she whispered.

"Yes," Regina's lips parted. She smiled. "But one to suit you best at this age. I hope that you use it well because it is -"

"Thank you," Emma said in a rush, her head growing dizzy. The yellow long sleeved shirt she had on was probably dampened at the back from growing so flustered. The belt around her waist felt terribly tight. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans.

"You look so…beautiful," Regina said.

"In just a shirt and jeans?" Emma hung her head, and smiled nevertheless, "thanks. So do you. I missed you so much."

The brunette bit her lips as the seconds slipped by. "How is it possible that you've grown taller than me?"

Emma realized that she towered about two inches above the older woman. But the attempt to sidestep her words. It was like a bee sting all over again. A sting that lasted some time whilst their eyes met and the air sizzled with tension. She couldn't quite answer right there and then. Nothing else could be said so both of them continued to awkwardly stand there, gazing at each other, and hoping that something would be uttered soon.

"I know that you're mad at me," Regina said, the husky quality to her voice only melted a young heart. "I know that...you wished for me to let you in, but I needed to be alone. I needed..." her fists clenched, "...to breathe."

 _I needed you_.

The blonde's chest heaved and she remained silent.

"But I had to come here...tonight," Regina tried a smile, her throat aching. "Of course, for this very special occasion. As it is already, you must know that I would never miss such an event. Eighteen is quite a festive milestone."

"You missed my sixteenth birthday," Emma said in a flat tone, "sixteen was something too. Something special. I had a birthday dinner at the Riverview Lounge with close friends and family and I wanted you there. But you didn't show."

"Forgive me," the brunette swallowed.

"I made a wish tonight...before you walked in," the younger woman said, holding back the tears still, "I wished that you'd come. I wanted that more than anything else, above any other gift. And even though you came, I just feel that it shouldn't have been a wish. You should have been there all the time."

"Emma, I was heartbroken," Regina croaked, losing her composure, brown eyes moistening from tears, "I loved someone and I was discarded of as if nothing we had meant anything to begin with. Have you any idea how that feels? No." She shook her head. "I suppose you don't at this age as yet. You're too young yet to understand the true meaning of a heartbreak."

"No I'm not," Emma said, frowning. "I'm not too young to understand what it feels like. I've felt it already. And you know exactly how I feel."

"Did a young man break your heart?" the brunette's tone changed, affected by consideration on the matter. "Who is this person? Provide a name and I shall handle the situation."

"Really." Tears clouded emerald eyes. "A man."

Regina stared back and realized that the events behind them hadn't been forgotten of. "Emma…"

"Seriously. Did you even read my card back then?"

"I…did," the brunette blinked back tears. "I did read it. Several times."

"And you're going to stand there and ask me if a man broke my heart."

"I just thought that –"

"Forget it," Emma shook her head and tried a smile, avoiding eye contact. "Just forget it."

Suddenly, she didn't wish to speak to the other woman anymore. As much as an ache had been inside of her to seek out companionship and everything else, the moment reached its limit. It reached a point where she grew angered by small talk. The truth was still caged. It would remain caged because Emma wasn't the kind of young girl to foolishly blurt out the entirety of the situation to anyone. The contents of her heart. She wouldn't empty them onto a woman who clearly didn't feel the same way about her. And probably never would.

What she was faced with, was a very delicate matter. It made her realize that getting sucked in too deep hadn't been the best idea. Attaching one's self to feelings that were one sided and knowing somehow that nothing could go further. Nothing could happen. Oh why had she ever cast her eyes upon the older woman in such a different light? Why had she replaced admiration with attraction? Why? Had it been a choice? No, it hadn't. Her love just blossomed. From childhood to eighteen, she had fallen in love with her godmother.

"I need to get back to my friends," she said softly, gesturing to the table near the window and feeling the tears begin to slip out. "Enjoy the apple juice and food."

"Emma -" but Regina was cut off when the blonde stepped around her and walked away. There she remained to stare.

All of that forced Regina to select a chair next to Belle who offered a warming smile in return. They had grown close over the past years but never to a point of bosom friends, in a manner of speaking. However, when the situation did present itself, the bookworm would engage Regina in a delightful conversation to match whatever mood was swirling around. But this time, from the detection of a certain amount of tension and stiffness in the older woman's attitude, she realized that something had been added onto the existing burden.

Regina wasn't only affected by her break up a few years ago. There was something else.

"What is it?" Belle frowned, leaning in and studying the brunette's face. "Are you alright, Regina?"

"It would never seem so," the older woman refused to give out much, eyes lowered.

"I would guess that Emma would be happy that you're here."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Idly pinching her black leather gloves, Regina sighed.

"She isn't happy then?"

"Not as I expected, to which I deserve such a reaction. After all, I have been missing for a very long time. Have you seen how she's grown taller?" Regina's eyes widened. Her voice took on a rustier quality. "Her hair has grown out. She appears so...womanly. Obviously quite mature already. Her voice has changed to suit the composure of someone who has priorities and goals. When I oftentimes would marvel over this little...child...who showered me with kisses and love, now I am face to face with an individual who is anything but a kid."

Belle smiled back, and rested a palm on the other woman's right hand. "She's all grown up now. She's not a baby anymore."

"She's a woman," Regina said in awe, staring at nothing in particular. "Where did the time go?"

"It happens." Belle reached for her cup of Cherry Coke. "One day they're so small, then something happens in our lives and before we know it, times flies by so fast. They're dating and getting married."

"Is she dating someone?" the brunette's gloved fingers curled upon the table. Something burned in the pit of her stomach. Something hurtful.

"Not that I know about, no." Belle shook her head. "However, a certain someone has always been trying very hard to win her affections."

"And who is this someone?" Regina awaited a name.

Belle jerked her chin at a very handsome young man seated next to Emma a few tables in front of them. "August Booth."

"The carpenter's son?" she scowled. "I'd say that he hardly stands a chance. She deserves far better than that."

"Come on, don't you think you're being too harsh? After all, August is a gentleman. He's really nice. He's hardworking and his father is a great man."

"I don't like this potential attachment," Regina disagreed openly.

Belle laughed. "Of course you wouldn't. No one will ever be enough for Emma, according to you. That's because she's yours."

Something changed in those brown eyes. For a moment, Regina stared at the other woman. "I beg your pardon?"

The bookworm tilted her head and sighed. "Your maternal instincts are kicking in. You wish to protect her from any harm, don't you? So no man is going to be enough for your Emma. It's only natural."

"Oh," Regina licked her lips. She stared at the table. "True."

 **[Flashback]**

She remembered resting her eyes. It was deserved. After all, a long and tiring day, helping out Belle with the books stall for the fair, it had been quite a bother. But it wasn't as if she cared about the fatiguing moments when nonsensical children would paw around the novels mischievously and uttered their rude remarks. No. It was the simple fact that the sun was too scorching, and by four o'clock, she had grown so sweaty and uncomfortable under that blue tent.

"Ah, I'll do just fine for the time being," Belle had said with a warming smile. "Go and buy yourself a lemonade or an ice cream cone." She was shooed away. "Rest a bit."

Taking that as her queue, Regina ended up snacking on a packet of coconut biscuits. One stall after the next was inspected by her scrutiny. Rumpelstiltskin could have owned the town as mayor but she still had the poise and allure as their respected Queen. And as such, she went up and down the aisles, assessing the oddities sold by the many people of Storybrooke.

"Cookies! Cookies!" came a little voice she knew all too well from just beside the ice cream stall. "Come and get the cookies!"

Oh?

Perhaps it was a coincidence that that same voice belonged to a certain someone. A little child that sucked on a straw attached to her apple juice and had been quite bold with her questions.

Regina couldn't tear her attention away from the little yellow tent as much as she tried. Knowing that the occupant was as cute as a button and quite feisty, she was curious. Curious enough to take tentative steps in that direction, and smiling as Whale's cheerful smile could be seen as well.

Emma might not have been an experienced saleswoman but she had the angelic face to draw in people like moth to a flame. There was a growing line. And wondering what kind of cookies had been baked, she drew nearer.

"And did you make these cookies, my child?" it was the old man who fixed clocks and whom Regina somehow despised.

"Yes!" Emerald eyes were alighted immediately and she snatched up a paper bag. "You have to taste them!" There was a little yellow sunflower attached to every bag and as much as Regina found this quite cute, she smirked.

She joined the line and awaited her turn to make the collection from the little child. Holding her breath, seconds slid by as those emerald eyes still hadn't been lifted to notice who was standing before her. Tongue tucked sideways between her lips, Emma's little hands worked fast, snatching a paper bag and peering inside. A little giggle escaped and for some odd reason, she found that making sure the cookies were inside was as silly as ever.

"Here you go!" the bag was lifted up.

Their eyes met.

Regina smiled. "Thank you, dear." And a gaze was held. That little smile disappeared and the child's chest heaved. She was wearing a suitable yellow dress with her blonde hair parted down the middle and tied into two high and long ponytails.

"Have we seen a ghost?" The brunette maintained her smirk and leaned in, narrowing those brown eyes. "What a nice set up you have here. I must say, I do admire your ambition to get involved." She straightened up and was quite aware of how emerald eyes stared. "I'm at the books stall." And realizing that she was holding up the line and not a word had been uttered thus far, Regina stepped away and glided out of sight.

Twenty minutes later and she had found a wooden bench just on the outskirts of the fair. Well not so far but further away from the hustle and bustle that came with such festivities. Even the whirling of the carousel wasn't distracting to her as she sat next to it. And deciding to rest her eyes for a bit, the brunette took up her straw hat wrapped with a red ribbon. She then placed it upon her face, head leaning back as a sigh escaped through parted lips.

Time passed as it always did. Time and more time. Enough to allow her to slip into a doze and then she was suddenly awoken by the feel of a hand on hers. Gasping for air, the hat was snatched at. And sputtering, feeling how tense her muscles had grown, Regina blindly stared around, as her vision was dotted with stars.

"Don't be alarmed. It's me. Emma." A tooth grin came into focus from beside her. Legs swinging, the blonde shook her ponytails and giggled. "I feel like I have dog ears. But I want to be a cat. Do cats have long ears? Do they?"

"I..." she squeaked and cleared her throat. "I suppose they do, my child. Providing that odd things do happen in this...realm."

"Did you like my cookies?" she still shook her head to and fro, the swish of her blonde ponytails appearing quite exciting. "I mixed them. I added the flour and sugar and stirred and stirred..." she was quite a talker and Regina was aware of that. "And then granny helped me bake them. She has this huuge oven. Like so huge. It's where she bakes her bread and stuff."

"I did taste your cookies and they were quite delicious," Regina noted, still savoring the memory of melting apple chunks on her tongue.

"You forgot something," the blonde said, face upturned as she frowned. "When you collected the bag."

Searching her memory, she couldn't quite pinpoint what had been forgotten and frowned as well.

Emma suddenly pushed her hand into the top of her yellow dress and fished out a small yellow sunflower. "This!" The plastic toy was curled up in her fist as she held it up. "It's my favorite flower. Because it's yellow."

Carefully collecting the toy about two inches wide, the brunette gazed at it. "Thank you so much for delivering it."

"I had to. It's yours."

The simplicity in her words, such innocence, it astounded Regina. "Right, I paid for it, yes?"

"You did and you have to keep it." She pried the flower from between the woman's fingers and pressed the toy onto Regina's red summer dress. "That's how you wear it. See?"

The flower stuck on just fine to the material, which astounded the brunette even more. And caressing the flower with graceful fingers, she had no idea of the sudden scrutiny enacted upon her.

"You're so pretty. Do you know that?" Swinging her legs under the bench, Emma gazed up at dark tendrils of hair, curling upon the woman's shoulders. "You must really be an angel."

"I am your guardian angel," Regina winked. She found that her fingers were playing with one of the child's ponytails just then. "Never forget that."

"Wow," emerald eyes widened. "I have my own fairy god mother."

"Yes." The Queen nodded.

"Can you give me a zillion books?" her chest heaved and she couldn't keep still.

"Someday," Regina said softly, patting the child's head. "Someday I will."

 **xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**[The Present]**

"What happened?" Lily mouthed from across the table, eyes wide.

Emma chose to ignore her and diverted emerald eyes to watch Whale fixing brownies on a plate, smiling as Ruby chatted with him. The need in her was so strong, a need that tugged and tugged, and something she could not understand fully. Like how did her feelings unfold so dramatically? How did she manage to fall in love, to have definite feelings for another woman when such a strange thing didn't often happen in her friend circle? Guys chased after girls and girls drooled after guys like August. So why was she suddenly so different in her approach towards love?

The card.

So long ago but so fresh on her mind. Walking up to the cottage, the door opening and then Regina told her that she was going on a date with aunt Mally. They couldn't spend time together. And she wanted them to spend time together as always. So much time together. Emma wanted so much more. A young heart that had latched onto an older woman because of attraction that grew and grew. She was in love and still felt the same way.

Now, as emerald eyes rested on the older brunette, her heart ached when she realized that her feelings had grown fiercer.

"Swan," it was August, standing and his right hand outstretched in her direction. The smile on his handsome face suggested so much humor and admiration. "Let's dance."

Even when she denied him, he reached out and their fingers entwined. Before she realized it, he had pulled her up and the middle of the Diner was sought out, all eyes on them. At first, Lily was quite affected by the gesture but then when realization kicked in and the truth was felt, that her friend's heart belonged to someone else, a wave of relaxation washed over her. Lingering eyes however, moved across the room to consider the older brunette who had been chatting with Belle. Now she was sitting upright, eyes widening a bit and completely focused on the two young people facing each other.

"I...don't...want to dance," Emma said to August as he rested his hands upon her waist, eyes dancing.

"But it's your birthday."

She stiffened still and didn't like the attention drawn upon her. "What are you trying to do?"

He shrugged, studied her face and frowned. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I can't give you what you want." Emma considered him.

August smiled anyway. "But you might. In time."

"No," Emma said without wasting a second. "No, I can't."

"Just...relax," he assured her, as they swayed on the spot. "Relax and breathe. Nothing to worry about. You just have to trust me."

After a while, it was achieved to some extent. She did what was suggested, letting go, breathing in and out slowly, and focusing on the music. It was one of her favorites, by Coldplay, titled 'A Sky Full Of Stars' and as much as the moment was pressing, as much as she felt strained, Emma allowed him to lead her. But with distance between them. She couldn't feel anything with anyone else. She couldn't understand any of it. August wasn't the one. He would never be the one. There was enough distance and it was maintained.

Then Ruby joined in, when The Black Eyed Peas 'I Gotta Feeling' kicked in. Pumping her fists in the air, the brunette who was considered her mother, tugged Whale into the group of youngsters and they began to dance. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves whilst Belle and Regina sat at a table still.

"I hate this place," the brunette muttered, and her words were caught by the bookworm.

"You hate the party?" Belle was puzzled.

Regina focused brown eyes upon her companion and frowned. "Nonsense. That's not possible."

"Then why are you so gloomy? You look so lost. Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

She could only divert her eyes and remain silent whilst August twirled Emma around on the spot. "Something is always bothering me."

"Just...relax," Belle said softly, reaching across the distance to rub the brunette's right hand. "Breathe. You're here. She wanted you here and at least you're not locked away inside that cabin still. You're out here, mingling with people and you're supposed to be smiling. Smile for me." She batted the older woman's arm playfully. "Go on."

"Only one person can ever achieve that," Regina mumbled, her words never audible to the other woman.

She had been shut away inside that box of a cottage for over four years now, never coming into any social events. So there was a general strain on her mind, to observe the moments shared among people, mostly Emma's friends. And to sit there and watch Emma dance clumsily with the young man in the middle of the room, tugging at the collar of her red shirt, she felt undesirably uncomfortable. She felt as if the walls were closing in.

"They're so cute together," Belle said softly, smiling.

Regina didn't agree. It was automatic. Too automatic.

"Look at the way he gently rests his hands on her waist. He's such a gentleman"

"Hmmmph," Regina rolled her eyes and glanced elsewhere, completely irritated by the young man's charming smile. "Quite a delight he seems to be, vain too."

"Oh vanity is a disease at all costs but August tends to charm all the girls easily with it."

"Obviously," the brunette said, her tone laced with boredom.

Half an hour later and suddenly, August tugged Emma into the back, the two of them disappearing behind the wall that led to another room, the stairs winding up and tucked in a cozy corner was the washroom. Completely unaware of the blonde's whereabouts, Regina, at that moment, decided to use the opportunity to slip away and powder her cheeks. She was also growing so bored, sitting there in one attitude for so long. Purse taken up, she made her way to the backroom and waved off Ruby who was handing her a fluke of champagne. Whale watched her go, and so did Lily, the latter finally allowing her friend's whereabouts to sink in.

It happened so fast, the scene presented itself as a blur at first.

She pushed the door and stepped in.

Regina's eyes latched onto August leaning into Emma as their lips met, the blonde gripping the white, porcelain sink behind her. Lost in the man who stole something that was precious to a youthful heart. Was it her first kiss? Staring and speechless, the brunette marveled over the depth of her thoughts, the flicker of pain that couldn't be understood. Somehow, the white, tiled walls tilted and she grew dizzy. Blinking once then twice. Thrice and licking her lips. Still holding the silver knob on the door, she stepped back and the click of her heels on the floor startled the blonde. It was a situation that brought on sudden panic whilst Emma stared back.

"Forgive me," Regina backed out quickly, and closed the door behind her. Then with the roaring in her head growing louder, she made her way to the front of the Diner and snatched up that champagne before retreating to a seat by the window.

So it was over.

It was a phase.

Belle studied the brunette's face. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

The contents of the glass was downed in one go. She rested it on the table before them and couldn't breathe. It was too much, a slice of pain that blinded her, and brought on confusion so suddenly, distance was yearned for. Because there was no way it could be possible, no way at all, that a feeling so strong could be existing. For someone. For the one person who had always been the center of her life, the reason why she lived through every day and continued to breathe, with every heartbeat. Love.

Emma had given her hope.

 **Always.**

The little girl who smothered her in kisses, lifting a small hand to wave whilst she rounded the corner and disappeared. The little girl who brought her butterflies in jars and then let them out inside the shop, such a wild fascination attached to the simplest things in life. That little girl who chased after her around every corner, giggling and tugging at the edge of the brunette's coats, the two of them racing to the library and reading to each other. Growing up. Getting older and then developing into a young woman who began to unfold delicately but beautifully.

Regina suddenly caught the familiar feeling warming her heart, a feeling she understood too well. And she grew so frightened of the thought, she began to shake inside, trembling like a leaf. No. Hope was a forbidden feeling. It could never be encouraged again. But love. Love could never be controlled or stopped.

"Hey are you okay?" Belle frowned deeply.

"Please do me a favor. If I am asked for, have them know that I've left." And without wasting any time, she rose up, hugging her purse and the door was approached.

Her departure didn't go unnoticed. Emma strode into the room once more, eyes widening as the bell atop the door tinkled, signaling the departure of a very special woman. Someone who mattered. Someone who had always mattered. Chasing away her fears about growing up, instilling a sense of knowing there would be a better tomorrow always inside her head.

 **Always.**

She gathered up her courage, fists clenched and rushed to the door, pulling it open as everyone stared.

But Regina had already disappeared, the wind so harsh and licking dark tendrils of hair. Hugging herself, she hustled down the sidewalk without looking back, completely aware of someone following her, someone coming after. Someone who made her heart race suddenly and it was supposed to be forbidden. It wasn't supposed to turn out like that, because she was supposed to watch over. She wasn't supposed to achieve anything else.

 _ **Be still my heart.**_

"Regina!" she was hoarse, so hoarse as the sprinkle of rain blurred through the trees.

Emma's boots flattened grass and the bitterness of the weather, the wind howled through the forest whilst she ran. She ran so fast, remembering how they used to chase each other back to the cabin nestled in the shadows. How they used to end up at the door, breathless and laughing, clutching their sides whilst arms were wrapped around her. Loving arms. Arms that were so warm, and so loving.

Tears blinded her.

It was happening so fast.

Regina fumbled with her keys and unlocked the door, rushing into the cabin and pressing the door close behind her. In a haste, she tumbled into the darkness, hands searching for the switch on the lamp, just on the oak desk near the door. When the small living room was illuminated, thunder cracked above, and a wolf howled. Trembling still, shaking so much, she couldn't breathe because the devil was singing to her. Somewhere inside her heart, the devil was playing a forbidden tune suddenly and it was so haunting, so taunting, and pulling her into a feeling that was growing stronger.

She needed her so much.

Her broken heart needed someone to hold her, someone to hug her and stroke her cheeks. After being alone for so long, to have their eyes suddenly meet again, to know that she cared, that she understood, that she always understood what resided inside the Queen's heart. Emma always knew her. The little girl always could soothe her fears and reassure her of a glowing future, coming again and again, never ceasing to bring happiness to the older woman's heart.

Until she locked herself away and chose not to let the only angel in her life in.

 **[Flashback]**

"Regina! Regina!" the hammering on her door shook the brunette out of her sleep and she jumped up, alarmed. "Regina, open up! Please!"

It was the child. It was Emma. And she was crying. At nine years old she had grown a little taller but her cute, angelic face remained. And as that hoarse cries continued outside, her heart was sliced with pain. So rushing to the door, she threw up the latch.

From the moment their eyes met, Emma ran into her arms. Throwing her arms around the woman, she sobbed uncontrollably, holding on tightly.

"What is it my sweetheart?" Regina asked, her heart racing as worry seeped in. Locking the door, she walked them into the living room of the cottage and carefully guided the child to sit on the two piece red sofa. "Tell me what happened."

"It's so awful," the blonde said hoarsely, still trying to control her heaving chest. "I ran away from school."

"Why on earth would you do that, dear?" brown eyes widened. "Did someone do something to you?" her fingers curled into fists as she grew angrier by the second. "What has happened?"

"They made me...they..." she couldn't breathe.

Taking the child's shoulders into her hands, the brunette squeezed. "Just a minute. Don't speak as yet. Try to breathe once more and then when you can, you'll speak once more."

A full ten minutes elapsed, and in that time, Regina fetched a plate with two chocolate chip cookies and a small glass of apple juice. The child slowly regained her composure as warm fingers wiped away the tears from her cheeks. And without touching the juice or cookies, she rested her head upon the woman's lap, feet curling up on the sofa. Of course it was only fitting to stroke the child's hair. Over and over again she did that, and awaited the dilemma at hand.

"Miss James wanted me to pin a..." she gasped, "she wanted me to pin a butterfly to my cardboard. A Monarch, Regina. She made Tommy kill it and she said that we were going to pin it there and hang it on the wall." Burying her face into brunette's red skirt, she hugged the older woman's knees. "I can't do it. I just can't do it, okay. I can't kill animals. I can't."

"I know," she slowly caressed the child's blonde tendrils. "And no one must force you to do such a thing. It is inhumane to do that. Killing those...poor...innocent souls."

In a manner of speaking, that was bold. Coming from a woman like her, a woman who had massacred villages of people. To gaze upon an innocent child and utter such a thing, it was quite...like...therapy. Realizing the wrongs she had done and the way a simple butterfly's death could alter a child's mood tremendously.

A child she deeply cared about.

"Will it go to Heaven?" Emma asked softly.

"Yes, it will."

"Because butterflies don't do anyone anything bad, right?"

"Exactly." Regina leaned down and pressed a kiss onto a damp forehead.

"Will I go to Heaven too when I die?"

"Well it all depends on what you do with the rest of your life." She remembered the times her father used to take her to church and how those days seemed so far behind. "Even when we do badly, there still remains time to repent our sins."

"I don't think I can ever kill anyone." Emerald eyes met brown ones. "Do you?"

Regina blinked. She licked her lips. "I believe that I cannot either." The past was the past. "You have proven to me that there are kinder things in life. Things to live for. And you have given me something no one else has ever quite managed to do."

"What's that?" Emma held her breath.

"Love," Regina said softly, gazing at the fireplace that wasn't lit. "You've shown me the purest kind of love."

 **xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**[The Present]**

The pounding on the door began, and Regina stared at it.

"I'm not going to go away this time," Emma said hoarsely on the outside. "I'm not going leave you alone. Let me in! I swear if I have to break the damn door down, then I will." The pounding began again and with every hit of her fist onto the wood, the brunette shook. "Why are you doing this to me?" The blonde's voice grew hoarser. "Let me in."

 **To hold.**

 **To touch.**

 **To feel.**

 **To love.**

Her right hand, a gloved hand slowly reached out, fingers splayed and Regina's chest heaved. The energy on the other side of the door, the warming energy. A beacon of light, as had always been. Reassurance of all good things to come. And yet, she had divided them.

"Regina," her voice was trembling now. Emma leaned onto the door, the wind pushing her against it. "I need you. I can't…stop."

For some time, she stood there, tears bitter and cold, stinging emerald eyes. She didn't want to leave. Leaves chased each other across the yard and trees bent, dancing. Lightning illuminated the sky and she was soaked through. Her red shirt clung to a hunched back.

The handle turned and she was startled by the feeling, moving back a little, eyes widening.

There wasn't a face to greet her, but it was an invitation that she would never decline. So slipping inside the cabin as quickly as ever, and holding the door tightly, Emma greeted the dimly lit interior with a racing heart. Just as she turned the lock behind her, something was recollected. A memory. Coming through that same door and knowing for as long as she could remember that somehow, the cabin felt like home. In more ways than one, the warmth radiating from inside had always drawn her towards it, even through the darkened forest that contained many strange sounds. Emma never cared, but she favored her destination. And now, that same feeling was felt.

When their eyes met, emerald ones registered the brunette hugging herself just about three feet away. She took enough time to gather her composure and remained silent. The depths of the cabin hadn't changed at all. What remained only jogged her memory back to a playful childhood. They used to sit before that fire during winter and sip cups of cocoa. Her godmother. The woman standing before her, dark hair never graying but there were bags under those brown eyes. She had gotten so thin, and she looked so broken, the blonde's heart ached.

"I wish I was a kid again," she said, blinking through tears. Regina stared back. "I wish I was that kid still, the one that you loved so much and you always let in, you know? That little girl who always made your face light up when she came around. The one you'd hug. The one you loved before I gave you that card and told you exactly how I felt. How I feel. I wish I was that child before."

"Emma -"

"I know you miss...her," the blonde croaked. She swallowed hard. "I know that she used to give you hope and you looked forward to every day, just because you got a chance to see her. She was everything to you. And then I took her away from you and she...grew up. I grew up." Shrugging, Emma reached up to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm not that little girl anymore. And I know that you had your heart broken and you thought that she couldn't comfort you. So you locked yourself away and out of her life."

"I'm sorry -"

"Stop saying you're sorry to me," Emma directed at the brunette, her chest heaving. "Stop saying that to me because you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all. I'm the one who's sorry because I expected so much from you. I wanted you to be there all the time and when you were hurt, I was too young to understand what it must have felt like. So I came to your door so many times and knocked. Then when you never answered, I came and I stood out there -" she gestured behind her, their eyes on each other, "for so long, I'd just stand out there and stare, waiting on you to come get me. Because you always did. Suddenly, you stopped showing up at school to get me. Your shop closed down. And I was so confused. That the one person I cared about, the one person I cared about so much, more than the two people who adopted me, you didn't even want to see me anymore."

"It's not like that," Regina croaked, tears clouding her eyes. "Believe me, it isn't."

"Then why did you do that to me?" Emma blinked several times.

"Because I was selfish."

"How could you just shut me out like that?" emerald eyes were wet. "At first, when they told me that they weren't my real parents, I thought that you were my real mom because I always had this connection with you. I'd always want to be with you, and I never understood why the hell you made me feel like that."

"I made you feel...how?" Regina's voice was just a whisper. She stared back.

Emma sucked in air. "You know exactly how I feel. You made me feel whole." Their eyes locked and nothing else in the world mattered, not even the harshness of the weather. "I don't understand how it happened but I never forgot you. Since the last time we saw each other, I always remembered you exactly the same way."

"I can't believe you've grown up so fast," Regina tried a smile. "Your...maturity...bewitched me tonight. The way you greeted me, with such...a composed attitude. No longer are you that little girl that used to tease me. You're..." she gestured at the blonde, "...so big."

She couldn't help it. Emma smiled and it hurt to even smile. "Where were you all this time? Four years and counting? Did you ever leave this cabin? I never saw you in town, not once."

"I never went into town," Regina's voice was huskier now. A breath was taken. She still hugged herself. "I had supplies delivered to me. It was for the best."

"How was it for the best when you shut me out?"

"Because you gave me the one thing that I encouraged, and I had it snatched away from me," the brunette said. "Hope. You made me believe in myself, that everything would get better, that I'd live a happy life and nothing could go wrong. And then...she..." her voice cracked. "She..." But she couldn't continue. Brown eyes welled up with tears.

"She broke your heart."

Regina nodded, her face contorting as the struggle continued to maintain composure. "She did. She broke my heart and it…was…horrible." Fists clenched, brown eyes teared up. "I couldn't trust anyone anymore. And I am so sorry that I shut you out but it was devastating, the way she wounded my trust and destroyed me."

Emma's heart was on fire, as if someone was torching the very organ that was beating so wildly. For she couldn't understand how anyone in the entire world could hurt a woman like Regina. A woman who was an angel, someone who contained so much warmth and love, eyes that gazed back at her always with so much love. She cared. The older woman made her feel safe, always. And those past few years during their separation, the blonde felt so lost, and alone.

Without saying a word, to soothe the wounded heart, Emma felt it necessary to bypass any forms of vocally expressing herself. Knowing that the other person in the cabin was someone who felt deeply as she did.

Their eyes still locked, she moved forward and did so slowly, observing how the brunette reacted whilst the distance was closed. Of course, disbelief washed over the older woman's face, and already figuring out the anticipated move, she stood right where she was. She allowed Emma to embrace her, feeling such warmth envelope the coldness within and smothering it out. It felt so amazing to be reunited again, to feel the surge of love between them and allow the moment to sink in. Knowing that both of them had desired each other's company so much over the past years and now they were so close again.

They hugged for such a stretch of time, neither wanted to let go.

Emma buried her face into dark hair and kissed the smell of apples, and vanilla. Remembering that particular scent that made her heart sigh, and toes curl. She squeezed the brunette so tightly and felt warm gloved hands caress her back.

"So tell me about this young man," Regina's husky voice made the blonde's heart quiver as they pulled apart. "The one who danced with you. Do you fancy him?"

Emma blinked. For just some time that had passed, any thought of the party had slipped away, and nothing else mattered. Really and truly, she was swimming in that moment and so captivated in brown eyes that were still wet. It was unbelievable, how someone could make her feel so mushy inside, and so different. Regina meant so much to her.

"August."

"Yes." The brunette nodded. Face serious, she maintained her hold on the younger woman's shoulders. "August. Is he your…"

Emerald eyes grew wide. "Hell no," her head was shaken immediately. "No way. Come on. You know me more than anyone else. I would never…" _date a guy or love anyone as much as I love you._

"You would never what? Have a man court you?" Regina actually chuckled within her throat from that recollection of a particular conversation in her store. "Emma, you are quite a piece of work. No wonder your mother told me that I rubbed off on you."

"She's not my real mother." Emma swallowed hard.

"True. But she's as good as. She has always tended to you as such and you'll do well to remember that."

"She forbid me from coming here two years ago," the blonde stated, feeling her chest ache. "She made me stop coming. She told me that if I came here to see you, that I'd be grounded and stuff."

"Maybe it was for the best," Regina said softly, lowering her head.

"For the best?" Emma stared back. "Are you serious?"

"We're here now, aren't we? Does it matter?" Their eyes met again.

"It matters to me!" the younger woman was furious and couldn't understand how the brunette wasn't affected. "So much time that has passed and I missed you so much. I missed you every single day. And you're going to tell me that it didn't matter? Did you even miss me?"

"Of course I did," Regina's voice was strained. "But Emma, since you were just a child, you taught me two things. One of which was the cause of the intensity of my heartbreak because I had hope. The second, and the one I have been dwelling on is living in the moment as in now. This moment." When she reached out and took a hold of the blonde's hands, of course a sense of nervousness washed over the younger woman. "And since you're here now and I'm here right now, isn't that all that matters?"

"But four years of you locking yourself way –"

"Time that passed that gave me time to think," Regina's tone was so soft, and she appeared very calm. "Thinking about my life and what matters most. What I want. I spent that time reflecting on what I feel and what I desire."

"And what do you want?" Emma held her breath, feeling how her fingers were squeezed affectionately. "Do you know what you want now?"

"Yes." Regina nodded and moved in dangerously. But although their eyes remained locked, and the inches were eaten up, she unearthed a look inside emerald eyes that possibly gave away every single thing that was felt.

Lips parted, Emma's chest heaved as the brunette came in and rested their cheeks together, their fingers entwining tighter. A time to lose her breath, becoming so dizzy and anxious, expecting the unexpected. She trembled and by reflex, those parted lips pressed a kiss onto a honey colored cheek, savoring the softness and how sweet the older woman smelled.

"I know what I want," the blonde said hoarsely. "I still want what I wanted that Valentine's Day, a couple of years ago. I want the same damn thing, Regina."

The wind howled around the cabin. "Good," Regina whispered into the younger woman's right ear, eyes fluttering close. "I'm glad that you do. And do you know what I want?"

She couldn't breathe, their eyes never meeting but they were so close, faces pressed together and fingers entwined. Emma was definitely weak in the knees.

"I hope it's what I'm thinking it is." Her voice trembled.

Regina lifted her right hand and ran gloved fingers through blonde hair, pressing Emma into her more than ever. "I made a promise to your mother, that I'd take care of you for an eternity, for as long as it takes and that's exactly what I intend to do."

"For as long as it takes," Emma repeated, as she always did, from a young age, every time the brunette said something, part of the sentence would be repeated.

It was nothing like she expected. Really and truly. The truth that was unearthed suddenly and the origins from old fairytales: Emma was quite confused and fascinated at the same time. To know that she had been dwelling in a town packed with characters from books. People that skipped across the pages of her imagination were always just around the corner. And so that when Regina finally decided to explain everything to her, it was quite a magical yet bewildering experience.

"So mom is seriously Red Riding Hood?" Emma stared, wide eyed at the brunette who carefully fixed red candles around a polished oak table. "And my real mom…"

"That's Snow White. Your father is Prince Charming." Regina straightened her back and sighed. "Whale…is Doctor Frankenstein."

"That's so cool," the blonde sat up and eagerly considered the apple of her emerald eyes. "So tell me about the curse again."

Brown eyes turned upon her and a deep kind of scrutiny was conducted. "Forgive my directness but you seem to really comfortable with the thought of being trapped in a town of fairy tale characters. More than I expected. I was expecting…" Regina inclined her head. "I don't know…doubts and a sense of being rebellious on the matter."

"Why." Emma hugged her knees, and blonde hair tumbled onto her shoulders. "I like fairy tales."

The older woman sent the younger one a vacant stare. "Believe me. I am quite aware of that. But…we're truly from these fairy tales, dear."

"I heard you the first time." Smiling widely, she bit her pink lips and appeared so childlike, the brunette stared for a few seconds. "Why are you doing that?"

"Why am I doing…what?" Regina placed the yellow candle upon the table carefully.

"Looking at me like that. Like you always used to look at me. Only thing that's different is that you're looking a little too long."

The statement was rather bold but quite funny enough to deserve a smile. The brunette's chest heaved as she deposited another candle upon the table and shrugged.

"Maybe it is because I have fallen in love with you."

"Yeah, it's that." The blonde tilted her head and reached for slim fingers that were curling upon the brunette's lap as she lowered herself onto the chair. "You're falling in love with me."

"I most definitely am. The more I gaze into your emerald eyes, the more definite I am. Surely certain of the way you fascinated me from since you were a child. Those kind and eager eyes and your little tales about animals. How you spoke to them and they spoke back to you."

Emma lowered her head, cheeks growing pink for she didn't quite admire that bit of her childhood. Speaking to the little rabbits and cats that crossed her path and practically owning her very own shelter in Ruby's backyard. Collecting all of those little kittens and begging Whale to buy her a pony. Those days were golden but as she grew up into a fine young woman, the blonde wished for such immaturity to be brushed under the mat, in a manner of speaking. She wished to appear somewhat composed and refined.

"So who's granny then?" folding her feet under her, she appeared like the little carefree child Regina had doted upon.

"Granny is...granny," the brunette said and chuckled. "She's your mother...Ruby's grandmother."

"I wish that I knew my real parents," Emma lowered her gaze to the chair, shoulders hunched. "What were they like? I mean, based on the book, they hated you, right?"

"But we grew to respect each other," Regina noted, her husky voice driving the blonde into raptures. "The wars were called off. We came to a truce and somehow your birth brought our kingdoms closer together. Because after all, there was a baby involved. No one wants to harm a child."

"Especially when that child is your future girlfriend, huh?"

The way Regina's cheeks suddenly flushed, it made Emma smile from ear to ear. "Am I...your...girlfriend?" Tasting the word once more in her mouth was something a bit painful but all too delightful as the seconds ticked by. "Is that what I am now? Moving from Wegina to auntie Wegina to Regina to..."

"To bae. My babe. My sweetheart. Or if you would prefer...my lover." The wicked glint in Emma's eyes managed to tickle Regina's heart.

"Look at you, speaking about lovers and such when we have never even shared a kiss thus far."

"That's because you want to play hard to get," the blonde pointed out, jumping up from the chair and taking long strides to the fireplace. There she splayed out her fingers, trying to ease the coldness settling on her skin. "Do you want to kiss me now?"

"The element of surprise is somewhat exciting." Regina reached for a chocolate chip cookie on a ceramic plate and those brown eyes fluttered to admire the woman standing by the hearth. "I for one would love you to kiss me but the time will present itself."

"How about now?"

"Emma, you never cease to amaze me." The older woman smirked.

"How about..." the blonde turned around and planted her hands on slight hips, appearing to be seductively luring in the other woman, "...how about now?"

"Hardly the time, I fear." Chewing on her cookie, Regina sighed. "Tell me, must I be jealous of this...August person? The young man who struts around in black leather jackets and rides a motorcycle?"

"Oh him? He's a cheese ball." She scrubbed her numb cheeks with warmer fingers and sniffed.

"And by cheese ball you mean?" These odd terms developed by the youngsters were quite confusing, attaching double meanings to everything.

"Goofball. A stud. Like he's..." Emma shrugged, hugging herself in that darn red leather jacket, "...he's alright but he's not that alright to be more than friends. We hang out and stuff but he's best suited with Lily. I mean, she likes him a lot. She's liked him for years now."

"But he likes you," Regina pointed out. Sucking the chocolate from her thumb, she still feared that jealousy might be an issue.

"But I love someone else, don't I?" Their eyes met and the intensity of those words was more than enough to keep that gaze for a lengthy period.

 **xx**


	8. Chapter 8

What would seem evident, turned out to be not so obvious. For even as the days progressed and the questions arose, such as why no one could leave town, Regina never quite understood the concept of the curse. The truth, evidence of this remarkable flaw in the plan had coated every page of Emma's fairy tale books. From Cinderella to even Snow White, Sleeping Beauty to Rapunzel and yet, the one thing that could break the curse was the ultimate thing they both shared. Unlike any other feeling in the world. Quite refreshing and intense at the same time.

It was True Love.

It was as simple as the first moment the Evil Queen had cast those dark eyes upon an infant, swathed in a yellow blanket. The moment she managed to shrug off all kinds of wicked and evil thoughts to gaze into the emerald eyes of an innocent soul. And as the mewling filled the air, Snow's point had been made. The Evil Queen did have some good in her left. She could peel back the layers that had hardened her and expose the truest kind of sincerity to ever be shown. Emma had bewitched her soul.

It was as definite as their escapade from Rumple. Searching for the baby and discovering that she had been snugly placed within a large oak chest. Heart racing and mind swirling around all kinds of plans, even as the demon of a man slunk into the room, she had been sure of one thing. That no matter what occurred in that realm or any other, curse or no curse, the little child had to be protected. At all costs. And that was done.

Resting her gaze upon the baby, squirming inside that stroller, as Whale had struck up a conversation with the Queen. Knowing that she had the kind of intelligence required to be quite helpful to a little babe like that. Regina had set out to keep a watchful eye on the growing child. Around every corner, even finding a seat at all of her concerts whilst she danced around a toy clock in a Santa suit or sang in the choir. Whilst she displayed her craft on Open Day and painted kittens sitting on a red and white blanket. Whilst she dragged her little feet to the school bus every day and bit into her juicy apple.

Something had developed from the beginning of time.

 **[Flashback]**

Regina was late, so late, her heart was racing.

The five inch heels belonging to her shiny black Jimmy Choos hit the sickly green tiles of the school's hallway. She was running. She was running and she was out of breath, clutching a small red purse and wearing a black pencil skirt suit with a red, silk top underneath. Black stockings and black leather gloves for the weather was chilly. It was raining and the lights in the school flickered a bit whilst she went along but Regina wasn't that focused on the possibility of supernatural forces acting up.

In fact, she was so anxious to see one person.

Whale waved from the front of the audience and she quickly slid down the aisle in the dark, brown eyes sweeping the performance on stage. Had Emma already done her item on the program? Surely she couldn't be that late, only by five minutes and Regina was never late for anything. Except Snow and Charming's wedding. But that had been done strategically. Planned to create chaos. Now it was so astounding since she was a changed woman who had, for a long time now, deeply cared about a certain seven year old.

"You made it just in time," Whale whispered, pulling down a green cushioned seat for her. And she sat down neatly, thighs pressed together.

"Oh thank goodness." She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Here we go," he bounced in his seat as Regina considered him with a vacant stare. "There she is!"

And it was oh so true.

The brunette fixated her eyes upon the stage and watched as the crowd of children parted in the middle, quietly gliding off the stage in their green and red gowns to suit the Christmas concert. When Regina saw Emma standing there, dressed in a perfectly sewn Santa suit with a skirt, and her red, shiny boots with white wool trimmings at the top, she was speechless. If cuteness could make someone's mind crash, it most certainly sent her head into an avalanche. Because from the moment Emma rested the chair on the stage and sucked in air through her pink lips, the brunette held her breath.

Emerald eyes blinked.

Those same eyes seemed to be searching for brown ones and when the source was found, Emma flashed a toothy smile. The music began and hands placed on her hips, she swayed forward.

 _ **Santa baby, just slip a doll under the tree for me;**_

 _ **Been an awful good girl, Santa baby,**_

 _ **So hurry down the chimney tonight…**_

Her gloved hand pointed at the audience and she smiled widely, doing her twirls and hops.

Regina adored her small voice.

 _ **Think of all the fun I've missed;**_

 _ **Think of all the shiny toys I've written on my list;**_

 _ **Next year I could be just as good... if you check off my Christmas list**_

The crowd was enjoying the performance. They clapped and swayed just as Emma did.

 _ **Santa baby, I want another cat and really that's not a lot;**_

 _ **Been an angel all year; Santa baby,**_

 _ **So hurry down the chimney tonight.**_

 _ **Santa honey, one little thing I really need...**_

 _ **The mittens with the kitten paw prints, Santa baby,**_

 _ **So hurry down the chimney tonight.**_

 _ **Santa cutie, and fill my stocking with chocolates and candy;**_

 _ **Oh come on my dentist wouldn't' mind, Santa cutie,**_

 _ **and hurry down the chimney tonight.**_

 _ **Hurry down the chimney tonight**_

 _ **Hurry, tonight!**_

When she was finished, the last notes of the song played along and Emma did a little hop and twirl on the spot. She landed with the toes of her boots pressed together and arms held out. And with her blonde hair glittering in Regina's eyes, the audience applauded loudly. Whale got onto his feet and hooted wildly.

Just after the concert whilst the children were all greeting their parents and savoring the snacks presented by the Diner, Regina found herself in Gold's company. They both sneered at each other and the mayor, dressed in a crisp black suit edged nearer.

"I never thought you were the type to mingle in these kind of social events. Your Majesty," he added sarcastically.

"Why I am here is none of your business, you snake," she hissed, squaring her shoulders and longing to catch a glimpse of blonde hair through the crowd. "Why you are here, should be the bonus question of the day."

Gold smiled around, making a suitable appearance with all poise. "It is a charitable event, one in which the mayor's office lent funds. Added to that, as it is quite obvious, your Majesty, the festive season of Christmas is magical."

"It must be if it managed to drag out vermin like you," she said through her teeth.

"The Evil Queen…speaking about vermin?" he smiled impishly. "The pot calling the kettle black, I see?"

"Why don't you shove your arrogance up your –"

"You came! You came!" The voice immediately erased Regina's anger. The sound of shoes pattered upon the tiles as the child ran towards her.

"I should remind you that any harm or conflict or disagreements raised by you to possibly start a riot will take a toll on your little sweetheart's life." And with that, he turned on the spot and strode away.

Emma rushed into Regina's arms and hugged her midsection, breathless.

He had always threatened the child's life, which is why she couldn't intervene or oppose to his methods. He also somehow had an abundance of magic, from a source that was kept hidden and she was powerless still.

"What are you so sad?" Emerald eyes searched brown ones from below. "Did I do badly? You didn't like it? Oh no."

"What." Regina blinked fast, clearing her thoughts and bent her back to hold the child's face between gloved hands. "My dear, it is anything but that. I simply adored your performance. You were so fascinating up there."

"But why are you sad if it isn't me then?" Emma's voice soothed Regina's heart. "Was it the mayor? Did he say something bad to you?"

"No," the brunette laughed it off nervously and avoided the child's eyes. "Hardly. I merely slipped into a memory for a few seconds. Nothing to bother."

"So no biggie then."

"No biggie whatsoever, sweetheart. None at all."

"Okay so can you come this way so I can take out a photo with us?" Emma pointed in the direction of the photographer, no other than Whale who was beaming at the kids lined up.

The background consisted of a simple gold church with a steeple and she allowed the blonde to lead the way.

 **[The Present]**

"Since we can't leave town, at all..." Emma was still hopeful and didn't mind the barrier, "I'll settle for the college right here. That means, I'll be close to you still. Because moving away would make my heart melt. I'd probably flunk all my exams."

"Are you sure, dear?" Regina's cupped fingers stroked the fairest cheek.

"Yeah," hanging her head, blonde hair tumbled over hunched shoulders. And reaching for a cheese sandwich, she bit into it. A trail of ants could be spotted, making their way across the grass and towards the yellow straw basket. But instead of shooing them off, a smile stretched her lips. "I want to be close to you as you've been so close to me since I was a kid."

The brunette stared for a long time at her budding source of affection, doting upon such blonde tendrils of hair that the warm sunlight touched beautifully. Perhaps it was indeed more than affection but the very essence of what she felt was magical. Knowing that you could love someone so dearly and have them love you back endlessly. Someone who was certain of all your flaws without your heart pouring out a word. The woes of disappointed love had become something of the past. And what a history it had been, like an old, tattered book with creased pages aging yellow.

"Then stay close to me forever," Regina finally whispered, curling her right arm around Emma's warm body. It was something she had often done over the years. Savoring the feel of Emma's warmth, her energetic self, buzzing with life. "Never let me go."

It was a refreshing picnic just behind her cabin, under the shade of a tree that had survived many seasons and years of struggle for its roots were buried deep within the tough ground. Long roots. Brown roots that monarch butterflies flitted from and emerald eyes followed their every move. Leaves that rustled above and around them, creating a sense of calm as nature always managed to do. They had sandwiches and lemonade and granola bars. They also were drowning in the love felt so deeply for each other.

"Tell me about my mom again," Emma's head was resting snugly upon the older woman's black skirt with red roses sprinkled across the fabric. "And my dad."

Somehow she couldn't avoid the temptation and her slim and graceful fingers combed through blonde hair. "What do you want to know about them? Character?"

"Tell me about their love for each other," Emma said softly, searching for Regina's fingers raking through her hair and entwining their fingers. "Did they really…keep finding each other no matter what?"

The brunette sighed, resting her head of dark choppy hair upon the tree's trunk. "Yes. No one or nothing could separate them. Not even spells. At times I dearly miss them. Although your mother could be such a thorn in my back, I deeply treasured her existence. Time on my own in this quaint town after the curse was cast, time gave me space to ponder on things. And I realized that she was a brave soul who radiated with warmth. Her innocence and kindness was contagious. And you're so much like her but also as tall and courageous as your father."

Emma's chest swelled with pride. Smiling from ear to ear, her eyes chased a robin that flitted from branch to branch above and she remembered how Regina told her about the many paintings of birds her mother had on the walls in the castle.

For some time they remained silent as Regina hummed a few lines from 'Scarborough Fair'. Her humming soothed the blonde's mind, as she rolled over and onto the red and white checkered blanket.

It was after a while when the brunette decided to mirror the younger woman's position, lying beside Emma, an inch between them. Emerald eyes couldn't help but glance ever so often at the beautiful guardian angel that had changed her life. Since she was a child. Since she had sold cookies at the fair and swung her two ponytails to and fro, giggling in all innocence.

The nearness, their arms brushing together and fingers curling on the blanket, edging nearer and nearer. It was breathtaking to both of them. Realizing that they wanted to touch each other so much, to explore, to savor and taste lips that were soft. Lips that had only offered softer words, kinder words than mostly everyone in the town. Because no one could ever rent a room large enough in their hearts as they had done for each other. As they had done without the slightest effort. And because of this feeling, it took the braver one to make the first move.

As she had always been the bolder one in any situation, Emma's blonde hair fanned out as she lifted her head an inch. Still gazing up at the leaves. The sunshine cascading through the branches. She held her breath. Propped up on one elbow, she suddenly appeared above Regina as the brunette's brown eyes fluttered open and there was a small gasp, from both of them maybe. But it was enough to send the older woman's heart racing. Remaining with her back upon the ground, feeling the grass beneath the blanket, Regina's chest heaved.

"Don't be afraid," Emma whispered, her face blocking the branches above as blonde hair tickled the brunette's arms. Emerald eyes widened. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but…my Regina, what beautiful brown eyes you have."

"The better to see you with, my dear," the older woman smiled but bit her bottom lip as well. "Do you know what your eyes remind me of? Constantly?"

"What." Emma carefully brushed dark tendrils out of brown eyes and rested their foreheads together, forcing a sigh to escape through Regina's red painted lips.

"Quite often I used to…" she couldn't breathe, "…I used to have an addiction to a particular candy. A woman made the damn thing in the kingdom and I had such a craving for this small delicacy. I used to buy packs of it. Shaped like small butterflies, they were as green as your eyes. And very bitter-sweet. After sucking on the thing for some time, the sweetness would escape from the middle."

"Mmm," Emma licked her lips by reflex, and smiled. "I'm bitter sweet then."

"Yes, yes you are. You're mostly sweet than bitter though."

"How am I bitter?" Emerald eyes widened. She felt Regina's fingers caressing behind her right ear and her toes curled.

"You aren't bitter in…who you are. What I meant is…bitterness in the taboo attached to how we feel. People are going to talk. Gossip will snake around every mind in this town. Especially when you consider the age difference."

"Look, I don't care what anyone thinks, okay? All I care about, is what you think. And I know that you love me, more than anything. So let's forget about the world and live right here. Right now."

Birds chirped around them. The sound of a motorbike could be heard in the distance, rolling by.

Brown eyes widened now. Tears softened those eyes. "Oh Emma," Regina croaked, her cupped fingers trailing a path from a fair cheek to the blonde's jawline. "Certain matters will come in the way but –"

And she was silenced with a kiss.

Parted lips that captured another pair of soft ones, tilting their heads sideways as eyes fluttered close. They kissed for the first time, and Emma eventually flattened her body upon Regina's, drawing their arms above their heads, elbows kinked. Dark hair splayed out on the blanket, and mixing with blonde tendrils. It was a moment of bliss. For both of them. A moment that had been desired for so long. Growing to love and care. To treasure and to hold.

The actuality of their first kiss was so mind-blowing that neither of them noticed the surge of energy like a wave emanating from them and traveling to cover the town. The bubble Storybrooke was encased in burst ever so suddenly, the atmosphere shattered into a trillion pieces as the sunlight sprinkled light in every direction. And as the residents rushed out of their homes to stare agape at each other, the two lovers twisted on the blanket.

Emma pressed soft kisses down Regina's honey colored neck.

Regina cupped the younger woman's face between her hands, head tilted back, and eyes closed.

Both of them were tasting their own fairy tale in the making.

Their love for each other, one that Rumple never seemed to expect so soon, such a powerful love was true love. TRUEST in every form. And it was enough to break his curse. It was enough as it had always been enough, to bind two hearts together, to mend and to transcend realms.

 **THE END.**

 **xx**

 **A/N – Thank you all for reading!**


End file.
